The Result
by jadewests
Summary: Now that Alex has control of Mitchie after winning the bet, what will happen? Sequel to The Bet, don't have to read to understand this story but it's recommended to. MITCHIE/ALEX. ON HIATUS UNTIL I GET SOME INSPIRATION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I know it was nearly a year ago when I promised to write this story but honestly I've been so busy and had no inspiration to write at all. So I apologise if my writing is bad, I haven't written for 6 months! I'll be doing one chapter per a day for a whole month. This won't be completely focusing on the results of the bet; it'll be more like a one-shot for each day rather than it being a story where each chapter relates to the next. But some chapters will follow on from the last. There is an actual plot and ending for it. I'll be doing 30 days rather than 31. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway as promised, here is "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

1st August

**Mitchie's POV**

"MICHELLE!" I heard Alex yell. I ran to the bedroom where I saw her lying on the bed in her newest Victoria Secret lingerie. Dark red lace. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath. She looked up from her magazine and motioned me to stand beside her. "How may I help you my queen?" I said, batting my eyelashes. "I need you to get me a bowl of melted chocolate and a bag of marshmallows. Oh and why aren't you wearing your outfit that I gave you." She ordered. Forcing a smile on my face I replied, "I will go and put it on now my honey-bear." I walked out of the room but was stopped by a cough. I rolled my eyes and began to swing my hips. "Better?" I scowled. "Yep, love you babe." She shouted after me.

A few seconds later I heard Alex shout me again. Running into our room…again, I asked "How may I help you my queen?" She pointed at the wardrobe where I saw my outfit. "Forget something?" Alex said. I walked over, grabbed my outfit and left the room, shutting the door behind me.

With my 'outfit' in hand, I hurried downstairs. Grabbing a bar of chocolate, I broke it into pieces and melted it in the microwave. When it was done, I grabbed a bag of marshmallows and headed to the bathroom where I put the outfit on. When I was done, I walked back into our room. I made sure than I swung my hips knowing that it turned her on.

"For you, my queen." I said, placing the chocolate and marshmallows on the bedside table. She cleared her throat. "My sexy queen." I mumbled.

**Alex's POV**

I placed my magazine next to me when Mitchie walked through the door in the outfit, I had to stop my jaw from dropping. I chose a maid outfit, one of those sexy ones. Black with white laces at the bottom and around the deep cleavage that laid low on her shoulders, the dress was tight on her flattering her curves perfectly but wide at the bottom. Attached around her waist was a white little apron that fell just on top of the skirt that was just short of her ass. The same silky material was holding her hair on top of her head while leaving the back floating on her shoulders. I can't wait to tease her now.

How can I make her lean down so I can see her breasts? I cleared my throat hoping she'd kiss me or feed me. No. She called me sexy. Not that I didn't like it but I'm getting impatient now. I motioned with my finger for her to lean towards me. I was right, her breasts look so…mmm. Leaning up slightly, I caught her lips in a quick kiss before moving over to her jaw. I kissed around her jaw, making my way to her ear and whispered "feed me." Mitch groaned slightly, wanting more maybe? Oh she'll get more. As she dipped a marshmallow into the chocolate, I opened my mouth waiting. Once it touched my lips I let out a moan, hopefully it'll turn her on. She dipped it into the chocolate again. Just as it was about to touch my lips, some of the chocolate dripped onto my chest. A plan formed in my head.

"Oops." Michie said. I looked at her. "You're the maid. Clean it up." Mitchie looked at me in shock. I smirked at her. Just as I was about to speak again, she lent down and placed her lips on my chest. Her licking the chocolate off me was starting to turn me on. I got back into character and spoke, "What do you think you're doing?" Mitchie ignored me as she moved her lips up to my neck, sucking on my sweet spot. I was about to moan but stifled it. She couldn't know that I enjoyed it. It seemed like she was enjoying it. She then moved her lips up to my jaw, leaving butterfly kisses along it. I opened my mouth to tell her to stop when she whispered into my ear. "Touch my ass. You know you want to." I opened my mouth to respond when I felt her lips on mine. I tried to not kiss back but her lips are so soft. I felt her crawl on to the bed and straddle me. One hand in my hair and another on my left hip. When I felt her tongue slip past my lips I couldn't help but place my arms around her waist, pulling her deeper into the kiss. My hand slowly moved down to her ass and I squeezed it causing her to moan. I smirked. I moved my hand to under the skirt of the dress to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear. This drove me wild. I wanted to just fuck her right here, right now. I pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "Get back to work...sexy maid."

x o x Delena x o x

When Mitchie left the room my thoughts drifted off to our wedding. I still couldn't believe that she said yes when I proposed to her. I'm going to marry the girl of my dreams. I wonder what her wedding dress will be like. Long white dress which hugs her curves. A low v neck so I can see her delicious cleavage. Mmm. I shook my head of my thoughts when I smelt pancakes. I grabbed the shorted dressing gown I owned and headed downstairs.

**Mitchie's POV**

As I walked down the stairs, I thought about the kiss we'd just shared. Seeing her in that lingerie, I had to kiss her. Her squeezing my ass really turned me on; I wanted to fuck her right there at that moment. It had only been half a day and I regretted letting her win the bet.

I distracted myself by cooking the pancakes Lexi requested. It's took quiet without her sitting on the stool staring at me and making comments. Turning the radio on, I began to sing along whilst dancing on the spot. I was so into the song that I didn't even here Alex walk down the stairs.

_California girls, we're unforgettable  
Daisy dukes, bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin, so hot  
We'll melt your popsicle__  
_

_California girls,  
we're undeniable  
Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it one lock  
West-coast represent  
Now put your hands up_

_Sex on the beach  
We've got white sand in our stilettos  
We freak in my jeep  
Snoop Doggy Dogg on the stereo_

I jump when I feel arms wrap around my waist. "We'll have to do that sometime," Alex whispers into my ear. She places her lips on my neck, sucking on my sweet spot. "The pancakes are nearly done, take a seat." I tell Alex. She stops sucking my neck and whispers into my ear, "You look so fucking sexy in that outfit," before pulling away from me. I instantly miss the warmth of her body on mine.

I place the pancakes on a plate, pour syrup over them and top it with some fresh berries. I walk over to the breakfast bar and place the plate and fork in front of her. Alex pats her lap motioning for me to sit there. I place myself on her lap sideways and she places an arm around my waist to prevent me from falling off. Alex nods at the pancakes. She wants me to feed her. I roll my eyes and start to place pieces of the pancakes into her mouth.

As I'm feeding her, I feel her hand move up my leg and not stopping. My breath hitches when she reaches the top of my leg. I continue to feed her until the plate is empty. I move to get off her lap but she stops me. With the hand that isn't under the skirt of the dress, she touches the back of my neck and pulls me into a deep kiss. I moan at the taste of the pancakes, syrup and berries. I feel Alex smirk against my lips. I feel her hand moving further up my leg, I reacted quickly and placed a hand over hers and moved it back out of my dress which causes her to groan. She pulled away from the kiss. "Baby," she groaned.

Smirking, I jump off her lap and place the plate and fork in the dishwasher. I feel her eyes staring at my ass as I bend down. As I shut the dishwasher, I feel myself being lifted off the ground and carried to the couch where Alex straddles me. She undoes the buttons at the back of the dress, lifts herself off me slightly and grabs the bottom of the dress to pull it off me. She leans in to me and places her lips on mine in a sweet, passionate kiss. "You know I love you." I hear her whisper against my lips.

* * *

**Outfits on polyvore: c g i / s e t ? i d = five four five six zero four one two**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter.**

**How often do you guys want me to update this story?**

**So what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter?**

**- Georgia**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the second chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

2nd August

**Mitchie's POV**

I woke up to something licking my face. I opened my eyes to see Sasha sitting on my chest. She must be waiting for her breakfast. As I rubbed my eyes whilst mumbling to myself, I felt weight on my stomach and arms around my torso. I looked down to see Alex snuggling into my side. Running a hand through her hair, I tried to carefully get out of bed without waking her up. I felt her pull me back down. "Stay." Alex mumbled. Looking at the clock I saw that it was nearly 12pm. I placed my lips on hers, hoping to wake her up. She didn't even kiss me back. I rolled onto my back and groaned. Just as I closed my eyes, I heard barking and Alex moving about. At times like this, I love this dog.

When I opened my eyes, I looked to the right to see Alex's side of the bed empty. I got out of the bed and made my way downstairs. Looking around I noticed a familiar brunette haired beauty on the couch. Walking over to the couch, I plopped down beside her and snuggled into her side. "I love you." I mumbled into the crook of her neck. Alex kissed my hair whilst placing her arms around me, one hand resting on my ass. "I love you too gorgeous." She replied. I lifted my head off her shoulder and lent towards her. Just as our lips were about to touch, my phone rang. We both groaned simultaneously. I gave her a quick kiss and got up to grab my phone. Looking at the caller ID I saw that its Mark, my boss.

_[underlined text is Mark and bold is Mitchie]_

"**Hey Mark what's up?"**

"Hey Mitchie. Do you have any plans today?"

"**Hold on let me ask Alex."**

"Okay."

I turned to face Alex who was currently staring at me. "Babe, do we have any plans today?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"**No we don't. Why, what do you have planned?"**

"Great, I need you to come down to the studio. I know it's short notice but we need you to model the new Victoria Secret lingerie and bikinis."

"**Can Alex come?"**

"Yes she can, should I set up a photo-shoot for her as well?"

"**Okay, thanks. No I don't think she's in the mood for it."**

"Ah, okay. So I'll see you in an hour?"

"**Yep we'll be there, thanks again Mark."**

"No problem. Well I better go now, Alicia is getting impatient."

"**She's such a drama queen! Bye Mark."**

"Bye Princess."

I ended the call and sat beside Alex again. She looked at me waiting for me to tell her what is happening now. "So." She said. I rolled my eyes, "I need to go down to the studio…" I started when Alex interrupted me by groaning. "Why?" Alex moaned. "Will you let me finish?!" I requested. She looked at me feeling guilty. "Sorry baby." I continued, "to model the new Victoria Secret lingerie and bikinis." I could tell that she wasn't happy. She hated it when I model for Victoria Secret, loves the lingerie but hates the modelling. "Do you have to?" she asked, groaning. "Yes I do. And you're coming with me." Just as I finished speaking, Alex grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. "Well what are we waiting for?"

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

I turned into the car park and parked in Mitchie's assigned spot. I got out, walked over to Mitchie's side and opened the door for her. With our hands entwined, we walked into the building and headed to the studio. I opened the door for Mitchie and motioned for her to walk in, she looked at me suspiciously before walking in. Just as she walked through the door, my hand connected with her ass causing her to let out a squeal. I giggled to myself as she glared at me. I sat down in my usual chair whilst Mitchie walked over to Mark. I glanced at the rail and noticed how sexy the lingerie looked. I inwardly groaned to myself. _This is going to be a long day._

It wasn't long until Mitchie was in the first…outfit if you could call it that. She looked over at me and winked. Instantly, I knew that she was trying teasing me. The black, pink and white flower push up bra was doing wonders for her breasts. And the low cut panties weren't any better. I made a mental note to make sure that set was taken home.

A plan formed in my head. Now I couldn't wait to get home with the lingerie, she is going to regret doing this photo-shoot, or maybe not. The photographer was giving her directions to the poses, which if you ask me looked quite sexual. No wonder Mitchie got asked to model for Victoria Secret.

The rest of the lingerie sets didn't get better; they got more and more revealing. I bit my lip to stop myself from running over and fucking her on that white fake fur rug. The worst of them all was the leopard print multi-way push up bra which she was wearing with no straps. The matching thong didn't leave any room for imagination! I think I bit some of my lip off when she walked out in that set.

I thought it was over but them she came out in a bikini. _Oh fuck. _A tight, black strapless bikini top with gold sequins across it; and there were matching bottoms. I licked my lips as I scanned her from head to toe multiple times. I had to get out my phone to distract me as my panties were now soaking wet. I didn't even notice that the photo-shoot was over until I felt weight on my lap. I looked up to see Mitchie in the sexiest bikini I've ever seen. A silver, pink and blue sequined string bikini which, by the looks of it, was quite tight. I managed to drag my eyes away from her chest to see that she had a smirk on her face. "Like what you see?" Mitchie asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded slightly.

She took my phone out of my hands and pulled me off the chair, dragging me into her dressing room. I gave her a questioning look after she'd shut the door. "Which do you want me to keep?" she asked me. I plopped onto a chair before responding, "All of them." She let out a giggle. "I don't have enough room for them all." I quickly replied, "Then we'll make room." Mitchie rolled her eyes and went to walk behind the curtain to get changed when I stopped her by clearing my throat. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked. Mitchie looked at me confused and pointed at the curtain, "To get changed." "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!" I responded. Mitchie ignored me and got changed behind the curtain. I grabbed my phone off her desk and resumed the game of Temple Run.

"Is that phone really more interesting than me?" I heard Mitchie say. I quickly shushed her. I was just about to beat my record of 4990682 points. I let out a loud yes when I got 5 million but groaned when I fell off the edge. I heard Mitchie giggle quietly. I locked my phone, slid it into my jacket pocket and looked at Mitchie. I nearly fell off my chair. Seriously, I did. She had the black, pink and white flower push up bra with the matching panties on. I got up and marched over to her. I smashed my lips on hers whilst running my hands up and down the side of her body. A minute or so late, we pulled away breathlessly. I looked behind her and saw her clothes. I grabbed the denim hot pants and butterfly crop top and shoved them towards her. "Get dressed, we're going home." I said before grabbing her Ted Baker bag. Whilst Mitchie got dressed, I put all of the lingerie and bikinis that she modelled into the bag and headed for the door.

x o x Delena x o x

**Mitchie's POV**

I'd literally just walked into the house when Alex pushed me against the door, kissing me passionately. I smirked knowing that I'd turned her on at the photo-shoot. I grabbed her legs and lifted her up, carrying her up the stairs to our bedroom. I placed her on the bed and crawled on top on her. I was about to take her jacket and top off when she stopped me. "Not so fast, you're going to model those," she started, pointing at the Ted Baker bag, "for me." I groaned, I just wanted to fuck her so hard. Alex smirked at me, she is planning something and it won't be good ... for me.

* * *

**Outfits on Polyvore: ** c g i / s e t ? i d = five four five six one three nine zero

**Did you guys enjoy that chapter?**

**5+ reviews for the next chapter!**

**- Georgia**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the second chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the third chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

3rd August

**Mitchie's POV**

I sat on the couch in agony. I was aching all over from yesterday. It turned out that Alex did have a plan. To tease me, go to fuck me and leave me dis-satisfied. But eventually we did have sex, 10 times on the trot. I didn't think I'd regret the photo-shoot but when she teased me, I did. But the sex made up for it.

x o x Delena x o x

I couldn't even move let alone cook so I forced Alex to cook. It didn't end well. We ended up getting a Chinese takeaway. "Lexi." I said, watching her stuff her face. She mumbled something I couldn't understand. I just looked at her blankly. She quickly swallowed the food before responding, "I said 'what's up?'" I jokingly retorted with, "The sky." She didn't like that joke. "Seriously Mitch?" "Sorry." I responded. "Anyway, I was thinking about the wedding." I started, waiting for Alex to butt in. She didn't. She had her mouth full…again. "I was thinking that maybe we could get married this summer." Alex just looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I shook my head muttering, "nothing, it doesn't matter. Forget I said anything." Alex crawled over to me and pulled me onto her lap, "baby if you want to get married soon then we will, hell I'll marry you now!" I giggled. "Really?" Alex nodded at me, "Yes. Anything you want to do, we'll do." "Thanks Lexi." I said, resting my head on her shoulder. "How about we clear up this food, go into the lair and talk about it?" she asked me. I nodded my head.

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

We were now in the lair, Mitchie on my lap. "So what did you have in mind?" I asked Mitchie whilst stroking her hair. "Well I've always wanted to get married abroad." I just stared at her. _How much would that cost? We'd be skint after it! _Mitchie must have noticed my horrified look as she said, "But we don't have to, it was just an idea. We can get married here if you want to." _But maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Mitchie in bikinis every day, Alex likey._ I shook my head, "No. If you want to get married abroad, we'll get married abroad." Mitchie looked at me uncertain, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head, "Of course I'm sure." She shook off the uncertainly and grinned. "So where do you want to get married?" I asked her. _She must have an idea where she wants to get married if she's always wanted to get married abroad. _Mitchie looked at me, "Well?" I looked at her confused, "Well what?" Mitchie rolled her eyes, "I said 'how about Dominican Republic?'" I quietly ohed before nodding, "Sure." Mitchie clapped her hands, "Yay. I'll go and book the flights." She got up and ran out of the lair. I shook my head and mentally counted to 5. _5...4…3…2…1…0._

Mitchie walked back into the lair, "We haven't sorted a date yet." I nodded my head, "I know." She ran out of the lair again and returned a few minutes later with her laptop. She sat beside me and searched for flights. "What date do you want to get married?" Mitchie asked me. "How about 30th August, the day we started dating?" I replied. She nodded her head, "good idea." "Forgetting something else?" I questioned her. She looked at me confused. "Family?" I stated, rolling my eyes. "Oh shit, we need to ask them." She exclaimed. I clapped my hands sarcastically to which she responded by punching my arm. "Ouch, damn girl you can punch." Mitchie just smirked at me, "in case you forget, my dad is a boxer."

I folded my arms and crossed my legs, pretending to be sulking. "I'll phone them now." Mitchie said, reaching to get the house phone. I didn't move nor did I make a sound. Mitchie looked over at me before rolling her eyes, "grow up." I glared at her.

She rolled her eyes again before placing a hand on my neck (the other on my waist) and guiding her lips to mine into a passionate kiss. As soon as our lips touched, electric sparks set off throughout my body. My arms snaked around her neck pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. My heart beat increased as her hands travelled from my waist to my ass.

Mitchie started kissing me harder, squeezing my sides and pulling me closer causing a moan to erupt from my lips. She brought her hand back up to my waist then to the back of my neck, playing with the hairs on my neck.

Carefully, not trying to break the kiss, I grabbed her by her collar and laid her on top of me. She slid her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for an entrance. I happily obliged letting her tongue explore my mouth, as one of my hands tangled itself in her long hair.

She moved from my lips to my jaw line down to my shoulders leaving me sweet butterfly kisses. "You're so amazing…." She huskily whispered in the crook of my neck. I shuddered at how sexy her voice sounded, it gave me goose bumps. "And sexy," she planted a kiss up my neck. "And beautiful Lexi." She planted another kiss before biting me slightly behind me ear, making me moan and hiss slightly.

Then her lips returned to my mouth again giving me a soft yet passionate kiss. We pulled away looking into each other's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes stared into mine intriguingly while her hand came up to my cheek caressing it. "You know I love you, don't you?" she asked. I nodded my head, "and I love you too gorgeous."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter. **

**The next chapter involves children, what do you think it could be?**

**8+ reviews for the next chapter.**

**- Georgia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the third chapter. I wonder if anyone will spot the Wizards of Waverly Place reference. If you do, tell me in a review. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the fourth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

4th August

**Alex's POV**

"ALEXANDRA!" I heard Mitchie shout from downstairs. I put my paintbrush down and walk downstairs. "ALEXAN-" Mitchie started to shout when she saw me on the stairs. She walked over to me, phone in hand. "It's Justin," she said before thrusting the phone in my direction. I grabbed the phone and placed it to my ear.

_[Underlined is Justin, bold is Alex]_

"'**sup loser."**

"How many times have I told you to quit calling me that, you're not 16 anymore!"

"**Like that makes a difference."**

"Alex will you stop messing around."

"**No."**

"ALEX!"

"**What?"**

"I need you to do me a favour…"

"**No."**

"ALEX! Will you let me finish?!"

"**Fine."**

"As I was saying before, I need you to look after Jim and Bob."

"**Why?"**

"What do you mean why?"

"**Why should I look after them nerds?"**

"Don't call your nephews 'nerds'!"

"**I can call them whatever I want to call them."**

"Alex, I'm begging you. Please, it's only for a day."

"**Only a day?! Do you think I have nothing better to do?"**

"Well you don't have anything better to do."

"**Yes I do!"**

"And what would that be?"

"**Fucking my gorgeous fiancée."**

"Seriously Alex!"

"**Yes."**

"Please, just look after them!"

"**But I don't wanna."**

"But I don't care."

"**Meany."**

"Childish."

"**Really Justin, 'childish'?"**

"You are though."

"**I'm not though."**

"Will you stop mocking me?!"

"**Will you stop mocking me?!"**

"ALEX!"

"**JUSTIN!"**

"Fine, forget it. I'll get Zeke and Harper to look after them."

"**Seriously, you trust those weirdoes to look after your kids…oh wait, your kids are weirdoes. Never mind."**

"ALEX! That's our best friends you're talking about!"

"**I know. Harper knows I call her a weirdo."**

"Yes…but…that does make it…eugh…ALEX!"

"**Yes big brother."**

"Oh for fucks sake, will you look after them or not?!"

"**Ooooooooooooo, Justin cursed! I better alert the media!"**

"Stop with the jokes Alex!"

"**No."**

"Just please, I'm begging you!"

"**Why do you even ask me, I know you'll dump them with me like you did last time."**

"No I won't."

"**Oh really."**

"Yes really."

"**Fine we'll take the nerds."**

"Yay thanks Alex."

"**Fuck you."**

"So pleasant aren't you Alex."

"…"

"Alex?"

"…"

"Alex?"

"…"

"ALEX!"

"**WHAT?!"**

"Stop making out with Mitchie!"

"**NO!"**

"EUGH!"  
"I'll bring them round at 1pm."

"**.."**

"Seriously?!"

"…"

"Again?!"

"…"

"ALEX!"

"**FUCK OFF JUSTIN."**

"I just want to make sure that you know that I'm dropping Jim and Bob at your house at 1pm."

"'**kay."**

"Bye then."

"**Whatever loser." **

I hung up the phone and placed it back on the stand. "I hate him." I muttered. Mitchie came and hugged me from behind, "No you don't," she whispered. "I know." Mitchie kissed my nose before walking over to the kitchen. "So what did he want?" I jumped up on to the breakfast bar, "he wants us to look after the nerds." Mitchie giggled and rolled her eyes before responding, "Don't call your nephews 'nerds'." I glared at her. She just rolled her eyes and walked over to me. She placed herself between my legs and rested her arms on my waist. "What time?" she asked me. "1pm." I responded. Mitchie looked over at the clock before saying, "in 2 hours." I nodded. "Come on, we should get dressed into decent clothes." She said, glancing at our current attire. I jumped off the counter and bridal carried Mitchie up the stairs.

x o x Delena x o x

**Mitchie's POV**

I pulled away from the kiss when I heard the doorbell ring. "If that's Justin, I'm going to kill him." Alex muttered. I slapped her arm lightly and got up to answer the door. "Hey Justin." I said, hugging him. "Come in." I said, opening the door wider. Alex just sat on the couch glaring at Justin. I shut the door and sat on the couch beside Alex. "Thank you so much for looking after the boys!" Justin said, placing a bag on the floor beside the couch. I nudged Alex to say something. "Whatever loser." She said, obviously annoyed.

After Justin left, we took Jim and Bob to the park. Well, I took them whilst Alex just trailed behind. I had to physically drag her and make her play with Jim since he wanted to go onto the climbing frame. She eventually went. Whilst I was pushing Bob on the swing he asked me, "Does Auntie Alex hate us?" My eyes widened in shock. Shaking my head I responded, "No she doesn't, she loves you both." "Oh," he mumbled. I stopped the swing. "What's wrong buddy?" I asked, crouching down in front of the swing. "She never wants to play with us, it's like she'd rather be anywhere but with us." Bob said, his eyes filling with tears about to spill over. _Wow he's a smart 5 year old. _"That's not true," I said reassuringly, "How about when we get home, we do some arts and crafts. Auntie Alex might even do painting." I suggested. He looked at me, glee in his eyes, and nodded. I got him out of the swing and we walked over to where Alex was playing with Jim. "Hey, you ready to go home?" I said to Jim. He nodded quickly obviously not enjoying playing with Alex.

Jim and Bob ran off towards the gate of the park whilst I walked with Alex. I laced my fingers with hers. "Babe, you've got to make more of an effort. Bob thinks you hate him and Jim!" I told Alex. She looked at me in shock. "What?" she whispered. "Yeah. Look I know you don't exactly like your brother but you can't pretend that your nephews aren't there." I said sternly. "And I may have promised Bob that we'd do arts and crafts when we get in." I said, waiting for her to hit me. "Okay, I guess." She said. I looked at her confused, "Are you sure? Normally you'd hate it if anyone so much suggested art in the house." She nodded, "You're right, I should make more of an effort. I guess I'll do some painting or whatever." I grinned at her. "What?" she asked me slightly freaked out. "I do have an effect on you." I said, still grinning. Alex rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

x o x Delena x o x

"Fuck, I've never been so tired!" I moaned. It was now 8pm; we'd spent the last hour and a half cleaning the living room after the boys left. "I know! This is why I don't do arts and crafts in our house." Alex said, collapsing onto the couch. I laid myself half on top of Alex, my head on her lap and a leg entwined with hers. "Bath?" I asked Alex. She nodded at me grinning. "No sex." I said knowing what she was thinking. She groaned before getting up causing me to fall onto the floor. "Alex!" I groaned. She giggled, running up the stairs to run a bath. "It's a good job I love her." I muttered to myself.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fourth chapter. **

**Who noticed the WOWP reference? Leave a review if you did!**

**Also, what do you guys think of the twins?**

**So I asked for 8+ reviews for the last chapter and got 5, which I'm still happy with. But I'm not going to post the next chapter until I reach 20 reviews! I'm not being harsh, I just want to know what people think of my story especially with having 13 alerts.**

**- Georgia**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the fourth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the fifth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

5th August

**Mitchie's POV**

**BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I leant over Alex and grabbed my phone off the bedside cabinet. Looking at the caller ID I saw that it's Mark, my boss.

_[underlined text is Mark and bold is Mitchie]_

"**Hey Mark, any reason why you're phone me at 8:30am?"**

"Sorry about that Mitch, I just have an emergency request."

"**You want me to come to the studio?"**

"Yes, can you?"

"**I can, but I don't know whether Alex will let me."**

"I understand, it's just that I'm hoping to do a group photo-shoot."

"**Right, is everyone else doing it?"**

"So far, yes. I just need to phone Alica, Michelle and Carly after you."

"**Okay, can I phone you back?"**

"Sure, I need an answer by 9am though!"

"**Okay, thanks."**

"No problem, Mitch. Well I better go now."

"**Bye Mark."**

"Bye Princess."

I hung up the phone and looked down to see Alex staring at me. "No." she said simply. "What?" I asked, confused. "You're not doing the photo-shoot." She said. I sighed, "I knew you'd say that." Alex just looked at me, "Michelle. I know you want to do it but there is no way." I sat up and slid out of bed. Alex sat up and watched me walk over to the wardrobe. "You're not doing it are you?!" she exclaimed. I sighed, picking out a pair of dark blue high-waisted skinny jeans and a white graphic crop top with a black vest. I turned and looked at Alex whom didn't look too happy. I leant over the bed and grabbed my phone, pecking her lips before I left the room.

After I got a shower and dressed, I phoned Mark.

_[underlined text is Mark and bold is Mitchie]_

"**Hey Mark."**

"Hey Mitch, what's your answer?"

"**As expected, Alex said no."**

"Right, so you're not doing it?"

"**I know I'm going to regret this but…"**

"But what?"

"**I'll do it."**

"Really? You know you don't have to do it if Alex doesn't want you to."

"**I know but I want to do it."**

"If that's what you want."

"**Okay, thanks."**

"No problem, Mitch even though I know you'll regret it when she finds out."

"**Thanks for the support Mark!"**

"Mitch…"

"**I know. Bye Mark, I'll be there soon."**

"Bye Mitch."

When Mark didn't call me 'Princess', I knew that I'd made the wrong decision. I went back to our bedroom to find no Alex. I ran downstairs hoping she'd be there. Sitting on the couch was Alex, stroking Sasha whilst watching wrestling. "Babe, I'm leaving. I'll be back at 12pm." Grabbing my keys and phone, I kissed her forehead and left.

When I arrived at the studio, Mark stopped me from entering the room. "Mitch, you're not doing it." He said, shaking his head. "What do you mean?" I asked angry. "You know it's the wrong thing to do." He told me. _It was the wrong thing to do but I couldn't bail out, it's my job. _I pushed past him and walked in to my dressing room. I put on the outfit hanging on the door. I walked out and got into position with the other 54 girls that had been able to attend. As the photographer gave out the orders for poses, I couldn't help but think of Alex. _I'm disappointing her by doing this. _

Half way through the shoot for the first of 10 outfits, I looked over at Mark who was shaking his head. I pushed pass the girls standing in front of me and stormed over to my dressing room. Slamming the door shut, I got changed into my original clothes and sat on the couch, knees bent and my head resting on them. Tears were spilling over my eyelids; I knew I shouldn't have said yes no matter how much I wanted to do this. I heard a knock on the door. Lifting my head off my knees, I shouted, "GO AWAY MARK."

"I'm not Mark." I heard her say. I buried my head in my knees again as she opened the door. "Mark told me what happened." She said, walking over to the couch. She sat next to me, wrapping her arms around me as I sobbed. "Baby, why are you crying? You should be out there being the best model that you can be." I lifted my head off my knees, "I couldn't, knowing that you'd hate me. I shouldn't have said yes in the first place…" I rambled before being cut off by Alex kissing me.

Alex pulled away from the kiss and placed a finger on my lips to stop me from speaking. "I shouldn't have said no, I know you love this job. I guess I just missed having you to myself." I gave her a little smile, "but I should've listened to you." Alex shook her head, "I was being selfish. Do you want to go back out there or shall I take you home?" I shook my head mumbling, "Ben and Jerry's." Alex rolled her eyes, "Yes we can go and get ice-cream." I grinned at her. Alex grabbed a tissue and wiped my eyes. We got off the couch and left the studio but not before I apologised to Mark.

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

I took Mitchie home before heading back out again much to her disappointment. I picked up a large pizza and large fries from the chip-shop before getting 2 tubs of Ben and Jerry's Cookie Dough ice-cream. I wasn't in the mood to cook lunch and evidently neither was Mitchie.

"I'm back gorgeous." I said when I walked through the door. I shut the door, put the pizza and fries on the counter and the ice-cream in the freezer. Just as I turned around to look for Mitchie, I felt weight push me against the fridge. "Babe, I…can't…breathe." I said, trying to push her off me slightly. "I missed you." She mumbled into my shoulder. I giggled, lifting her up onto the counter and placing myself between her legs. "I was only gone for 20 minutes." She shook her head, "It was the longest 20 minutes of my life!" I rolled my eyes whilst opening the fries. I shoved a handful into my mouth before looking back at her. "What?" I mumbled, "I'm hungry." She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist and sat her on the stool. I moved the pizza and fries to in front of her.

Whilst she was eating, I grabbed 2 bottles of water from the fridge and placed them on the counter. I then stood behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hair. "You're the best wife-to-be ever." Mitchie said, mouthful of pizza. "I can't wait until we get married." I grabbed a slice of pizza, "I can't wait until the honeymoon." Mitchie elbowed me in response. I groaned, "What? The sex will be amazing!" She turned to look at me, "What, the sex isn't amazing now?" I shook my head, "Of course it is but honeymoon sex is always better, everyone knows that." Mitchie rolled her eyes, "That's because you're supposed to not have sex for a month before the wedding." My eyes widened, "We're not doing that are we?!" _I can't a day without sex, what would a month be like! _Mitchie nodded, "Yes we are. Well it won't be an entire month but it'll do." I pouted. Mitchie kissed my pout. "Don't worry babe, we can still kiss." I scowled at her. She just giggled and resumed eating. "It's a good job I love you." I muttered. "I know." She giggled.

* * *

**Outfits on polyvore: **c g i / s e t ? i d = five four five six two one six four

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fifth chapter. **

**Who think's Alex will last the rest of the month without sex?**

**Can we get to 25 reviews before Sunday?**

**- Georgia**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the fifth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Wow, so we reached 28 reviews. I know some were for other chapters but still, I'm happy! So here is an early update as a thank you.**

**Anyway, here is the sixth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

6th August

**Alex's POV**

"MICHELLE DEVONNE TORRES, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" I yelled up the stairs. Typical Mitch; she started getting ready 3 hours ago and is still not ready. "COMING!" she yelled from our bedroom. "Finally." I muttered to myself, walking over to the stairs with a single rose in hand.

My dress is gold with a fitted bodice covered in sparkle stones. The back of the bodice is lace up with dark cream ribbon which is fastened in a bow at the bottom of the corset. The skirt of the dress is a tutu which stops above the knee. This has been beaded with sequins. I've teamed it with 7 inch pep-toe silver heels, a silver bracelet and a small silver clutch. My make-up is very basic; foundation, black mascara, blusher and lip-gloss. My hair was up in a tight, perfect bun with a ribbon, decorated with silver stones, wrapped around the base of it.

I looked up as I heard footsteps on the stairs. "Wow." I mumbled; eyes wide and mouth open. I scanned her from head to toe.

Her dress is a black deep V lace mini dress which hugs her curves perfectly. The flower lace covers part of her back, stopping three-quarters of the way down. The lace is also around her shoulders and down the deep V neck of the dress. The rest of it is blocked in black. She has also teamed it with 6-and-a-half inch silver heels and several silver bracelets. She has chosen to go without a clutch. Her make-up is more detailed than mine; foundation, black mascara, silver eyeliner, silver eye shadow, blusher and lip-gloss. Her hair was quite basic compared to her make-up; she'd left it down but she'd curled it and had a simple silver headband inserted a couple of centimetres in.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Mitchie said once she reached the bottom step. I clamped my mouth shut. "You look…wow…breath-taking." I said, unable to think properly. "Thanks Lexi." She said smirking. I remembered what I was supposed to be doing. "A rose for the lady." I said, taking the rose from behind my back. Mitchie kissed my cheek, "Thank you, shall we go?" I let her lead the way, subconsciously checking her out from behind. "Damn her ass looks good." I muttered to myself, watching her swing her hips. "Stop staring at my ass." Mitchie said, opening the door.

x o x Delena x o x

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex decided to drive tonight; which took a while since she wouldn't stop looking at me nor would she stop attempting to touch me. When we, eventually, arrived at the dock, Alex opened the door for me and helped me out of the car; an arm weaving around my waist with her hand resting on the side of my ass. I grabbed her hand and moved it up onto my waist but she moved it back down causing me to roll my eyes. She led me onto the boat, giving in our tickets. A waiter led us to our table, pulling out our chairs. We got served complimentary Champaign before they left us to look at the menu. "Wow, this is beautiful Lexi." I said, admiring the view of New York city. Alex held my hand across the table, "Yes it is." I turned my head to see her looking at me. "I meant the view," I giggled, pointing outside the window. "I know." She said, winking at me. I had to roll my eyes.

After we'd ordered our food, a smartly dress woman walked over to our table. "Excuse me, I was just wondering if one of you would be willing to perform tonight." I glanced over at Alex before responding, "Yeah, we can both sing. Is there a problem?" The woman nodded her head, "Great, our entertainment isn't able to make it tonight. Who is going to sing?" "Mitchie will," Alex told the woman. I looked at her, eyes wide. "Great, Mitchie if you'd like to come with me." the woman said. "But we're in the middle of a date." I stuttered. "It's only one song." Alex replied. I gave her a pointed glare and followed the woman.

It turned out that Maria (the woman) was the manager of this boat. She let me choose a song as long as it was classy. The pianist was already on the stage waiting for me. Maria gently pushed me onto the stage. Everyone looked at me. I scanned the room to find Alex. When I found her, she mouthed 'I love you' which made me smile slightly. I walked over to beside the piano as the music began. I brought the microphone to my lips and began singing.

_Ohh yeah yeah  
The situations turns around enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
So many times I don't know why  
But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

I walked around the stage so that everyone could see me. They seemed to enjoy it which gave me more confidence.

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway  
So Tell me that you love me anyway  
Ohhh_

I started to walk around the front row of tables, acknowledging the customers.

_Waking up beside yourself and what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else  
Nowhere to hide I don't know why  
But I know we can make it  
As long as you say it_

I walked further around the room.

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

I walked over to Alex, singing to her. When I was next to her, I grabbed her hand and entwined our fingers.

_Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
now I know why know we can make it  
If tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more_

Kissing Alex's hand, for which I heard a chorus of awe's; I made my way back to the stage.

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more than I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say  
Tell me that you love me anyway_

When the music stopped, the room was filled with applause; the loudest was Alex of course. I walked off the stage and gave the microphone to Maria. She gave me a hug and thanked me. I gave her a smile and walked back to my seat where my food was waiting. I went to sit down when Alex grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. She pulled away slightly to give me a sweet kiss. When we pulled away due to the lack of oxygen, we sat down and ate our food. As I was eating, Alex kept sneaking glances at me whilst grinning. "What's up with you?" I asked her, getting annoyed. "That was an amazing performance you know." She said to me, her eyes gleaming with joy. "Thank you baby." I said as she stroked my hand.

Alex kept complimenting me throughout the night which made me grin. "You're amazing you know," she said, stroking my hand with her thumb. "What have I done to earn all these compliments?" I murmured. "You said yes when I proposed." Alex responded. A giggle escaped my lips.

**Alex's POV**

A waitress came over with our desserts; a chocolate fudge cake for Mitchie and chocolate covered strawberries for me. I thanked the waitress. Mitchie reached for her fork but I grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at me confused. I picked up one of the chocolate covered strawberries and placed it in front of her lips. Mitchie opened her mouth so I could feed her it. "Mmm, delicious." She murmured whilst eating. I giggled and ate the rest of the strawberry. I moved my hand off hers so she could pick up her fork. She scooped up some of the cake and fed it to me. Mitchie giggled whilst I was eating the cake. She picked up her napkin and lent over the table slightly, dabbing my nose. "You had some chocolate on your nose." I raised my eyebrow. "I couldn't lick it off, we're in public Alex." I rolled my eyes, typical Mitchie not wanting major PDA even on a date.

When we'd finished our desserts, I paid the bill and led her outside. "I can't believe you wouldn't let me pay." Mitchie said, still not happy that she didn't pay for part of the bill. "Get over it Mitch, I brought you here so I'm paying." I told her, pointing a finger at her. I grabbed her hand and led her to the side of the boat. I moved her in front of me so I could wrap my arms around her waist. "This is the best date I've ever been on, thank you Lexi." Mitchie said, moving her head to look at me. "You're welcome…sexy." I said, winking at her causing her to blush slightly. I lent down and pushed my lips on hers in a slow, sweet kiss.

* * *

**Outfits on polyvore: **c g i / s e t ? i d = five four five six one nine one four

**I hope you guys enjoyed the sixth chapter. The song is from Victorious for anyone who's curious.**

**What did you guys think; good, bad? Tell me in a review.**

**Shall we try and get to 33 reviews before Monday?**

**Also, how would you guys feel about an M rated chapter? I don't mean for the next one but in the future.**

**- Georgia**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the sixth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Right okay, I know I was supposed to upload this on Monday but I couldn't get on my internet so it had to be taken away for the day. I only got it back last night when I was babysitting my nieces so I didn't have time to post it then either. As I'm writing this (8:53am), my internet isn't working again so I apologise if this chapter isn't posted until this afternoon.**

**So to avoid this in the future, I'm going to (whenever my internet works), email all the chapters to myself so I can upload them from my phone or ipod. Which will hopefully mean you guys won't have to deal with late chapters. Sorry again.**

**UPDATE: (9:25am) I've put all the chapters written on my phone so I'll be able to upload them on time now!**

**Anyway, here is the seventh chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

7th August

**Mitchie's POV**

**RING RING. RING RING. RING RING.**

I grabbed the phone, placing it between my ear and shoulder. "Hello?" I asked the caller. "Hey Mitchie, is Alex there?" Jerry replied. "Yeah, I'll get her now." I said before grabbing the phone, covering the mouthpiece. "ALEXANDRA! YOUR DAD'S ON THE PHONE!" I shouted up the stairs. Seconds later I heard footsteps running down the stairs and the phone was taken out of my hands. "Hi daddy, what's up?" Alex said into the phone. I rolled my eyes at how sweet she acted to her dad; and her dad only.

Grabbing the cutlery from the basket, I placed them on the tablecloth covered table. I chose to use the cutlery set we got off my parents as an engagement present. Until now, we'd never used it before. I placed a plate, a knife, a fork, a spoon and a Champaign glass at everyone's place at the table.

**Alex's POV**

"Yes dad, there will be dessert." I sighed, replied to my dad.

"Yes there will be enough for everyone even with your big slice." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Love you, bye." I said, hanging up the phone before he could ask another question about food.

I placed the phone on the stand and went over to beautiful fiancée, whom is currently setting the table. We'd invited our family for Sunday Lunch so we could ask them for their views on our wedding plans. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Anything you want me to do, baby girl?" I asked her. She pointed over at the oven, "Could you carve the chicken please?" I let go of Mitchie and walked over to the kitchen, grabbing the oven-gloves. I opened the oven, grabbed the tray containing the chicken as well as the tray of potatoes.

Placing them on the counter, I realised that I didn't have a carving knife out. "MITCHIE, WHERE'S THE CARVING KNIFE?" I shouted to Mitchie who was organising the knives, forks and spoons on the table. "WHERE IT USUALLY IS," Mitchie shouted back, "IN THE SECOND DRAWER DOWN!" Grabbing the knife, I carved the chicken into 3 sizeable pieces (an extra 2 for my dad) and put them on the plates along with the potatoes.

**DING DONG!**

Mitchie finished laying the table and went to answer the door. "Hey guys, come on in." she said, welcoming our family. Both of our parents turned up, Max and Justin (without his girlfriend or the twins). Mitchie's brother was unable to make it, he was doing army training before he flies out to Afghanistan next January. Max's girlfriend had a modelling photo-shoot to do so she also couldn't make it. Max met her when he came with me to pick Mitchie up at the studio. Somehow she liked him, even with all his weirdness.

I wiped my hands on the dishcloth and left the kitchen, walking over to give Max a tight hug. We were still close, even though I continue to tease and annoy him. After hugging everyone, I went back to the kitchen. "Food will be ready in about 10 minutes. Help yourself to drinks." I told them, pointing at the table of Champaign, wine, lemonade and pepsi. Whilst I was checking on the Yorkshire puddings, vegetables and pigs in blanket, everyone took a seat at the table leaving a space by Mitchie for me.

x o x Delena x o x

As I collected the plates, I received compliments off everyone.

"That was delicious, thanks Alex." off Justin.

"Is pigs in blanket an actual pig in blanket just chopped up?" from Max which was typical of him to ask random questions, even at his age now.

"Thanks Alex, that was amazing." From Mitchie's dad.

"You guys did a great job with the food!" from Mitchie's mum, which Mitchie replied with 'I didn't do any of the cooking, it was all Alex' causing me to blush.

"Best meal I've had, who knew you'd be able to cook!" from my mum, to which I responded by rolling my eyes.

"Can you put the left overs on a plate for me Alex?" from my dad, as usual he'd want to take food home with him.

After serving the dessert of my famous triple chocolate chip cake, I sat down beside Mitchie and laced our fingers together. Mitchie used her fork to lightly tap her wine glass, getting everyone's attention. "Alex and I have an announcement to make." She said once we had everyone's attention. "You're not pregnant are you?" my dad said, mouthful of cake. "Jerry, you're spitting food everywhere." Mom exclaimed, giving him a napkin. Mitchie giggled as I shook my head, "No, we're not expecting but we have a question to ask." I looked at Mitchie before stating, "We're going to get married this summer." A chorus of 'Wow' and 'Oooo' erupted from the table. I motioned to Mitchie to continue, "We want to get married abroad. Would you guys want to come with?"

After explaining that we'd be paying for flights and such, we got yes's from everyone. Well eventually, Max and my dad quite happily said yes knowing they wouldn't have to pay. Mitchie's parents, my mom and Justin objected saying that they'd pay for themselves and that 'we couldn't possible do that'. Stating that they'd be paying for the honeymoon, they said yes. "Okay, I'll book the flights and hotel tomorrow then." Mitchie said once we had finally decisions.

I pointed out that we'd need bridesmaids, a maid-of-honour, a best man (or woman in our case) and a paige boy. Deciding that Mitchie would be the one to walk down the aisle, she picked Margaret and Tess to be her bridesmaid and Caitlin to be her maid-of-honour. I chose to have Jim and Bob as the paige boys and Harper to be my best man (woman). We'd need to book for 9 people up to now, we needed to ask other family members if they'd want to come as well.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the seventh chapter. **

**Sorry that this chapter was short but tell me what you thought of it anyway!**

**If I get 5 reviews before tonight, I'll upload the next chapter today.**

**- Georgia**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the seventh chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. This chapter will be in 2 parts. **

**!**

**Anyway, back to the story. Here is the eighth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

8th August

**Mitchie's POV**

"Lexi, I'm heading out now. I'll see you tonight." I said, giving Alex a hug and kiss before leaving the house. Getting into my car, I drove to Caitlin's house where Tess and Margaret were also waiting. "Hey girls." I said, waving at them.

Once they were all in the car, I drove to the bridal shop. Alex and I had decided to spend the day doing wedding shopping. Originally I was only going to go with Caitlin but I realised that I would need Tess and Margaret so I could get their bridesmaid dresses.

I told the girls to pick out 3 dresses they liked whilst I pick out dresses that I like. Then we'd meet in the dressing rooms to try the dresses on. I only wanted a basic but beautiful design, since we'd be in the Caribbean then sparkles would be a must have and so would light material. I picked out 5 dresses and headed to the dressing room where Caitlin and Margaret were waiting. "Where's Tess?" I asked them confused. "Still looking at dresses, you know what she's like for clothes." Margaret said, rolling her eyes.

When Tess finally picked out the dresses she liked, we decided that I'd try my dresses on before deciding on a bridesmaid dress.

A bridal assistance took me into a dressing room and helped me get into my dresses whilst the girls waited outside.

The first dress was a fully boned and lined white chiffon wedding dress. It's a strapless, floor length number with a small train. Detailed with simple beading from the waist outwards, stretching across the bust, waist and part of the lower body. The back is a lace up corset which ties into a bow resting on the butt.

The second dress was a custom made satin strapless straight neckline with asymmetrical rouched bodice in a line skirt. It's decorated with elegant handmade flowers with corset back and chapel train.

The third dress was a tulle sweetheart strapless ball gown with a beaded sash and a sweep train. Below the waist is a long tutu with a silk underskirt. The assistance said that this was a dress ideal for a beach wedding as it's made with thin material and is loose below the waist.

The fourth dress is a new-style dress which features a strapless sweetheart neckline, gathered bodice with corset back and pleated waistline. It's also features beaded streamers a-line rouched skirt with beaded detail upon the hip and a chapel train.

The fifth dress is also a new-style dress which features a strapless straight neckline rouched bodice with embroidery accents and an a-line pick-up skirt.

I eliminated 2 of the dresses and re-tried the other 3 on before coming to a final decision.

Sitting down in the chair outside the changing

rooms, the girls put their favourite dress on out of the 3 they'd picked.

Tess's first dress was a light green thin strapped short dress. It was pleated horizontally around the breast with a small ribbon where the pleats ended and the skirt was a simple and loose. On the left strap is a series of flowers gathered together.

Caitlin's first dress was a dark pink halter neck number. The floor length dress features a pleated top across the bust with a ribbon attached to the neck strap positioned under. The skirt is pleated a few centimetres under the ribbon before it falls into its natural shape.

Margaret's first dress was light blue 1 shoulder. The floor length number was pleated across the top half, wrapped pleats around the waist and loosely pleated on the skirt.

Though they were all beautiful, I said no to Tess's (saying it's not a suitable length), a no to Margaret's (saying it's too plain) and a maybe for Caitlin's since it wasn't the worst out of them all. The girls went back into the changing rooms and put on the 2nd best dress they liked.

Tess's second dress was a pink and black satin sabrina neckline which feature a v-back, waist trim with delicate flower accents and draped skirt.

Caitlin's second dress was a floor length medium blue strapless number. Just below the left bust rested a diamanté detailed broach of 3 flowers. This is where the dress was gathered.

Margaret's second dress was slightly darker to the first dress she tried on. The floor length strapless number was plain around the bust with a ribbon underneath. The skirt was pleated throughout with no other detail.

Again, they looked stunning in the dresses but I had to knock some out. Tess got a maybe since it wasn't overly sparkly and was quite pretty, Caitlin a no since it was too detailed to go with my dress and Margaret a no since it was too plain (again). I sent the girls back into the changing rooms and they put the final dress on.

Tess's third dress was a dark red floor length strapless number. The satin fabric ruffled and twisted under the bust then straightens out.

Caitlin's third dress was a chiffon designed bridesmaid dress. The light pink number is a one shoulder with criss-cross bodice in sheath slim floor length skirt design.

Margaret's third dress was a light pink chiffon v neck number. It features a rouched bodice and a full slim column skirt.

I loved all the dresses that they had on and couldn't choose which ones to eliminate. Eventually, I got rid of Caitlin's saying that I didn't like the design of it. Tess got an instant yes with the only problem being the colour and Margaret got a maybe since it was really pretty.

I got the girls to put on the maybe dresses again. I placed each one of them beside my wedding dress and finally made a decision. Getting the dresses in their rough sizes, I went to choose a head piece and shoes for myself and the girls. It didn't take as long to find shoes as we'd already got the dress. I went and paid for them as well as booking a fitting for in a weeks' time.

* * *

**Mitchie's dresses on polyvore: **c g i / s e t ? i d = five four five seven seven six one seven

**Tess's dresses on polyvore: **c g i / s e t ? i d = five four six six zero two seven four

**Caitlin's dresses on polyvore: **c g i / s e t ? i d = five four six six two zero nine two

**Margaret's dresses: **c g i / s e t ? i d = five four six six one five seven three

**I hope you guys enjoyed the eighth chapter. I'll post Alex's day in the next chapter.**

**QUESTION 1: Which dress should Mitchie wear for her wedding; 1, 2, 3, 4 or 5?**

**QUESTION 2: Which of the dresses should be the bridesmaid dress; Caitlin 1, Tess 2, Tess 3 or Margaret 3?**

**QUESTION 3: Should Alex wear a tux or a bridal dress?**

**QUESTION 4: Should Harper wear a dress or a suit?**

**Also I'm going on holiday tomorrow so I won't be able to update until next friday unless I get 5+ reviews before tonight. If I do, I'll update either tonight or early tomorrow morning.**

**5+ reviews for the next chapter. Please? I'm getting my GCSE results now and I'm nervous as hell.**

**- Georgia**


	9. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

Hey guys,

I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating this story in the last 2 week! As you guys know, went on holiday for a week. But after came bck, the internet on my laptop still wasn't, and isn't, fixed so I haven't been able to update. This is being done on my phone right now.

Not only that, I started college on Tuesday so I've been pretty buzy with that ad now is literally the only time I've been able to write this.

Honestly I don't know when the next chapter will be posted. Hopefully before the end of next week. I've got the chapters written, it's just that the aren't full completed and it's quite annoying trying to post chapters on my phone.

Anyway, I appologise like a million times and I hope you guys don't hate me!

-Georgia


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the eighth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the ninth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

8th August continued…

**Alex's POV**

"Lexi, I'm heading out now. I'll see you tonight." Mitchie said, giving me a hug and kiss before leaving the house. When she left, I grabbed my phone and rang Justin.

_[Underlined is Justin, bold is Alex]_

"Hey Alex."

"**Hey, are the boys ready?"**

"Yes, when will you be here?"

"**Soon."**

"And how long will you have them for?"

"**I don't know, god Justin it's not like they have a curfew."**

"I know but I like to know where my children will be…especially around you."

"**Justin! Do you not trust me?!"**

"It's not that, it's just…eugh…just hurry up."

"'**kay bye"**

"Bye Alex."

I hung up the phone and shoved it in my pocket. Grabbing my house and car keys, I locked the house and drove to Harper's then to Justin's house. I honked the horn to let Justin know I was here. "Seriously Alex, and you couldn't have just knocked on the door." Harper groaned. I rolled my eyes and honked the horn again.

Eventually Justin opened the door and put the twins in their car seats. "Seriously Alex!" Justin exclaimed. "What?" I said feigning confusion. He glared at me before shutting the door and poking his head in my window. "Look after them Harper." He said, causing me to snort. "What, am I not allowed to look after them now?" Justin just shook his head, "You've never looked after them, it's always Mitchie." Justin walked back into the house as I stuck my tongue out at him before driving off.

Arriving at the tux shop which Mitchie had told me to go to, I got out of the car grabbing Jim out of his car seat and standing him on the floor. Harper got Bob, and we walked into the shop.

I wondered around one half of the shop looking for tuxes for the twins whilst Harper looked around the other half. I was now carrying Jim since he was running around like a mad man which caused me to get shouted at by a shop assistance. I rolled my eyes and apologised.

After about half an hour, we'd picked out a tux each for the twins. I'd prefer to have them dressed differently but I knew that Mitchie would want them to be identical as she'd think it would be cute. I took Jim into the changing rooms and put him in his suit whilst Harper put Bob in his suit.

The tuxes are a simple black blazer jacket with 2 front pockets and 1 breast pocket on the left. It has one button just below the middle of the jacket and the sleeves are cuffed with 3 buttons. With it is a long sleeve white shirt and a white bow-tie. The trousers are simply black and satin with a stripe detail.

When the twins were dressed in the tuxes, Harper fawned over the boys for 15 minutes saying they looked 'adorable' and 'so cute' and that I should 'so get the tuxes'. Since the suits looked similar, I took them both.

Harper and I then looked around the shop for something for us to wear. Since there wasn't much to choose from, we went for the outfits we liked best.

My tux wasn't a set so I had to pick out separate items. I chose a BLK DNM black tailored tuxedo jacket. The notched lapels lead into a single button closure and it has structured shoulder pads. It's long sleeved with 4 button cuffs, 1 chest pocket and 2 front patch pockets. The trousers are Maison Martin Margiela black tuxedo trousers with satin leg seams. It's got a reinforced waistband, concealed fly, belt loops and hip pockets. The shirt is simply white and long sleeved with a breast pocket on the left. I teamed it with a black tie and I chose to wear black converse with it which I already have at home.

Harper picked out a Chanel black silk sleeveless jumpsuit which features a square neck. The outfit had 4 patch pockets which she decided she get rid of all but the left breast one where she'd have her flower pinned.

I went to the till to buy the clothes and to book a fitting for the following week. Thanking the assistant, we left the shop.

* * *

**Alex's tux;**

**Trousers: browns fashion dot com slash product slash focus slash clothing slash trousers slash wool dash silk underscore tuxedo underscore trousers slash product dot aspx? p = four three nine eight three two four**

**Jacket: farfetch dot com slash shopping slash women slash blk dash dnm dash tailored dash fine dash wool dash tuxedo dash jacket dash item dash one zero two six three four seven four dot aspx**

**Harper's jumpsuit: farfetch dot com slash shopping slash women slash chanel dash vintage dash flared dash jumpsuit dash item dash one zero one four zero zero eight two dot aspz**

**Twins tuxes;**

**Jacket, shirt and tie: my tuxedo dot co dot uk slash boys dash 1 dash button dash black bash notch dash lapel dash dinner dash jacket dash by dash alexander dash dobell **

**Trousers: my tuxedo dot co dot uk slash boys dash black dash tuxedo dash trousers dash satin dash side dash stripe dash by dash alexander dash dobell**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the ninth chapter. **

**What do you guys think of the chosen outfits?**

**- Georgia**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the ninth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the tenth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

9th August

**Mitchie's POV**

Since Alex and I have been so busy the past week or so, we decided to spend the day at home doing nothing. Alex decided to go to the shops to get some popcorn, chocolate, sweets, ice-cream; everything that you'd need for a lazy day. I rooted through the DVD shelf to find something that we'd both watch. After picking out 5 DVDs, I went to put something on other that my pyjamas just in case someone decided to visit us. Picking out a pair of white Hollister short shorts and a vest top, I went and sat on the couch waiting for Alex to get back.

Half an hour later, Alex eventually returned with 4 bags of shopping. "What the fuck did you buy? The whole shop?" I exclaimed after seeing the bags. Alex shook her head, glaring at me. "I thought that since we'd be spending the whole day here then I might as well get food to last us all day." I raised an eyebrow, "You mean to last _you_ all day." Alex rolled her eyes and took the food out of the bags, placing them on the breakfast bar.

Alex sat on the couch with Oreos, Fanta and popcorn surrounding her. I went over to the DVD player and inserted the Beastly DVD. Sitting on the couch, Alex pressed play whilst I snuggled into her sideways. Alex rested her hand on my waist, moving it down slightly as the adverts played. When her hand reached my ass, she squeezed it slightly causing me to let out a squeal. I slapped her leg which just made her laugh and squeeze it again. Placing my hand on hers, I moved it up to my waist before letting go and reaching over for some popcorn. When I leant back on Alex, she moved her hand back down to my ass.

Since I knew that she won't stop touching me, I decided to have my own revenge on her. When I moved out of her embrace, I heard her whine quietly. I leant on the arm of the couch opposite where Alex was sitting and rested my feet on her lap. "Babe, come back here." Alex moaned. I shook my head giggling. I grabbed a bag of Oreos, resting them on my lap and watched the movie whilst snacking on them. I could feel Alex's eyes on mine, but when I looked at her she looked at the screen as though she hadn't just been staring at me. Deciding to up my game, I took off my vest top leaving me in a black lace bra. I slid down on the couch, stretching out more. When I continued watching the movie, I knew that Alex was staring at me again. "Quit staring." I mumbled to her, focusing more on the movie than her. "I'm not staring." She retorted. I glanced at her to see her eyes focused on my bra. "Oh really?" I said, raising an eyebrow. "Mmm." Alex murmured, licking her lips.

**Alex's POV**

From when she moved out of my embrace, I knew that she was planning on teasing me. She wasn't doing a very good job; well she wasn't until she took off her vest top. I tried to focus on the movie but my eyes involuntarily moved back to her, glued to her bra. "Quit staring." Mitchie mumbled to me, without taking her eyes off the screen. "I'm not staring." I retorted, eyes still on her breasts. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed her glanced at me. "Oh really?" she said, obviously noticing that I was staring. "Mmm." I murmured, consciously licking my lips. I dragged my eyes from her breasts to look anywhere else but there. I felt Mitchie move her legs off my lap and the couch dipping beside me. I turned my head to see her crawling towards me. Mitchie moved her legs to either side of mine, straddling me. My eyes flicked from her breasts to her face, to see a smirk forming on her lips.

She moved forward, wrapping her arms around my neck, her eyes zooming from my eyes to my lips and back. I felt a powerful outburst of affection overcoming me. I compulsively reached out and placed my hands on her smooth cheeks. She didn't resist. With my heart beating heavily, she slowly elevated herself by lifting herself onto my lap stared into my eyes, almost pleadingly, trying to communicate her desire to be consumed by me. I stared back, and understanding her feelings, drew closer to her. I grabbed her hips and gently pulled our bodies together, and she bit her lip eagerly. There was heat between us, radiating, making us glow. She closed her eyes, her lips parted slightly. The voices from the DVD faded from our hearing, and she pressed her lips to mine.

For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The sweat on my brow cooled; the hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Her arms squeezed my head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of my hair while mine explored her godly curves and thighs. I pushed against Mitchie, switching positions so that she was against the couch with me on top of her.

I moaned softly, kissing back to the best of my ability. Moments later, I felt her wet tongue slide between my lips. I greeted it with my own tongue, feeling her moist breath in my mouth. As we rubbed our tongues against each other, I felt her hands slide down my back and to my ass. I squirmed playfully as she squeezed my ass lightly and wrapped my arms around her neck. We kissed passionately, holding each other in our warm embrace, expressing our unspoken love. After what felt like eons to me, our mouths finally parted, and our eyes finally met. We continued to hold each other, silently staring into each other's eyes. After giving her a watery smile, I placed my head against her chest. The beating of her heart was audible, an indication that she felt the same way I did. She stroked my hair gently, planting a loving kiss on my head and then nuzzling her nose against it.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the tenth chapter. **

**Again, sorry for another short chapter. But I did do a more descriptive kiss! Does that make up for it? No, probably not.**

**Also, the sex scene for those who wanted it will be in the next chapter.**

**For the last chapter I only got 2 reviews. So for the next chapter to be uploaded, 7+ reviews will be required.**

**- Georgia**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the tenth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Also, this chapter is rated M. It's near the end of the chapter so I'll put page breaks in to warn you. Anyway, here is the eleventh chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

10th August

**Mitchie's POV**

Opening my wardrobe, I picked out a pair of dark blue shorts and a pink, green and orange MTV tie tee. I quickly put them on along with my pink bra and panties set. Looking over my shoulder, I saw that Alex was still sleeping. Grabbing the end of the quilt, I ripped it off her causing her to scrunch her body into a ball. "Baby, get up!" I said to her, hitting her with a pillow.

It took a while but I eventually got her up. Knowing that she wouldn't be awake enough, I picked her outfit out as well. I grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tee with a camera and 'smile' on the front. I picked up my light pink platform stilettoes and threw them beside her side of the bed. Grasping her hands I pulled her off the bed causing her to fall against me. I poked her shoulder, getting harder each time, which eventually woke her up. Yes she was aggravated but nevertheless she was awake. I threw the clothes at her and told her to get dressed before heading downstairs. I grabbed my pink converse on my way down.

10 minutes later, I heard stomping on the stairs and Alex mumbling. "Morning Lex, breakfast is on the table." I told her, putting the dishes away. When she'd finished, she placed her dishes in the sink and grabbed her jacket. "So you ready to go?" she asked. I nodded my head, grabbing my bag and opening the door. Allowing Alex to leave first, I locked the house and got into the car. Alex drove out of the driveway and to the mall.

Alex parked the car and we made our way into the entrance, heading to Urban Outfitters. We didn't get much there; Alex only got a black skirt with red flower detail which had a zip through the front as opposed to the side or back. I bought a white and blue spotted strapless dress which features a ruffled skirt and a lace-up back. I also got a white strapless playsuit with blue and purple Ikat print and a ruffle waist. I got a skirt similar to Alex's, the only difference being the pattern; mine is black with white and pink flowers covering it.

After paying for our clothes, Alex dragged me to the Vans shop since she was desperate for a new pair. It took a while but she eventually picked out a Hawaiian ocean blue pair. As she went to pay, she saw the same shoes in a different colour. Knowing that she wanted both pairs, I grabbed the box containing the hot coral orange pair and went to the till, paying for it before she could say no. Alex stared at me in disbelief as she paid for the shoes. As we left the shop, she still had her jaw open. "Babe, close your mouth you'll catch flies." She promptly snapped her mouth shut and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers. I felt her place her lips to my temple and whisper, "Thank you." I turned my head to face her, "you're welcome." I grinned at her whilst we walked around the mall.

We'd walked around for about 20 minutes and all we'd done is steal kisses from each other and wonder around a couple of shops, not buying anything. "Where do you want to go next, gorgeous?" Alex asked, causing me to blush lightly. "Awh, I can still make you blush." She said in a goofy voice once she realised. I felt my face burning as I shoved her. "Shut up." I whined. She eventually quit and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close. "Hollister?" I asked. Alex nodded and we walked into the shop.

We brought more in Hollister than in Urban Outfitters and Vans combined! I bought a black and white horizontal striped cami with a pleated waist and a black bow embellishment, a pair of dark denim short shorts with a belt around it, a pair of white denim beach short shorts, a blue and white vertically striped dress with a bow tied around the waist and a black and blue horizontal striped crop top. Alex got a red and white button-down checked beach shirt, a pair of dark denim super skinny jeans, a pair of dark denim mid-short shorts and a pair of dark turquoise denim short shorts with raw-edged hems.

I checked the time on my phone to see it read '14:23'. "Wanna go to Panda Express?" I asked Alex, whom was currently trailing behind me. "Damn your ass is looking fine." She mumbled in response. "Stop staring at my ass." I stated, turning around to face her. "How could I have not noticed?" she exclaimed. I rolled my eyes and walked in the direction of Panda Express, Alex still trailing behind. I stopped abruptly causing Alex to crash into me. She dragged her eyes from my ass to my face. "Nice to know I have your attention now." I said to her. "Sorry baby but your ass…" she started, stopping when placed my lips on hers in a short sweet kiss. When I pulled away, I entwined our fingers and walked to Panda Express. Alex let go off my hand, wrapping her arm around my waist with her hand resting on my ass.

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

After eating at Panda Express, we went to a couple more shops but only buying the odd dress or skirt. Then we walked over to Abercrombie & Fitch. I wondered around the shop leaving Mitchie by the tops. After picking out a short grey flowered skirt and a white floral dress with a black bow around the waist, I walked towards the shorts knowing that Mitchie would be there. Spotting the brunette I was looking for, I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist causing her to jump and let out a quiet squeal. She turned around a slapped my arm, "Don't do that!" I just let out a laugh before looking at what she'd picked out; a white floral cami with light purple-blue straps and a bow on the right strap. In her hand she held a pair of light pink short shorts with a white belt. "Should I get them?" she asked me, turning back to the rack of shorts. Wrapping my arms around her waist and resting my head on her shoulder, I nodded, "Mmm, they'll look so sexy on you."

Kissing her below her ear, I pulled away and grabbed the top and shorts. I walked over to the counter, paying for both of our clothes. Mitchie came up behind me protesting. I ignored her, grabbed the bag and thanked the woman before walking out of the shop. "Babe, why did you do that?" she whined, pouting slightly. "It's the least I could do since you paid for my vans and for lunch!" I told her. She still wasn't happy with my answer. Shaking her head she replied, "That's not an excuse." I rolled my eyes, "Can I not treat my fiancée every once in a while?" "Thank you baby." She said sincerely, pecking my lips before dragging me to another store.

After she bought more dresses and shorts, she dragged me to Aldo claiming she needed new shoes. "Babe, you've got hundreds of shoes at home. You don't need any more." I protested, not that she took any notice. I had to stop her from looking at anymore shoes before she bought the whole shop. She eventually narrowed her 24 pairs of shoes down to 3, it would have been 15 if I didn't force her to put them back. She chose a pair of white-brown colour-blocked sandals, a pair of orange jelly t-strap sandals and a pair of silver platform wedges.

After she paid for them, I checked my phone to see it was half 6. "Okay, we've got time for one last shop. One, that's it, only one." I said to Mitchie, making sure she understood. Mitchie thought for a few minutes before her eyes twinkled in delight. My eyes widened, _she wouldn't._ She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the last shop. When I saw the familiar decoration I inwardly groaned. _Oh she would._ Victoria's Secret. "Mitch, do you really need to come here? You've just got a bunch of new underwear sets and bikinis." I asked her. Mitchie giggled, nodding her head. Knowing that Mitchie would want to try on whatever she picks out, I decided to wait in the changing rooms.

About 10 minutes later, Mitchie wondered into the changing rooms calling my name. I stood at the door of the room I'd been waiting in. She spotted me straight away and walked into the changing room. The room was quite big with a floor length mirror and a small bench. I sat on the bench and got my iPhone out, playing Temple Run, to distract me from Mitchie getting changed.

A few seconds later, she cleared her throat. I looked up and saw her in a pink twist front bikini top with matching bottoms. My jaw nearly hit the floor. "I take it that you like it." She said, giggling. I gulped before replying, "Like it? No, I love it!" The next bikini was a white push-up bikini top with a bow in between her breasts, also with matching bottoms. By the time she got to the third bikini, I had to bite my lip to stop myself from having my way with her right there. This one was the same as the last bikini but instead it was leopard print. The last bikini was a coral spotted push-up bandeau top, again with matching bottoms.

Mitchie went to put on the bra and panties she'd picked out when I stopped her. "If you put them on then I won't be able to control myself." I warned her. Mitchie looked at me batting her eyelashes, "Who said you had to control yourself." She winked at me before bending down to pick up the bra and panties. When she'd took the bikini off, I grabbed her by her hips and pulled her down onto my lap. Placing my hand on her neck, I pulled her in a passionate kiss. I put my other hand on her waist, pulling her in deeper.

* * *

**Mitchie's POV**

She kissed the middle of my cleavage, and then started to pay attention to my left breast. I was breathing pretty heavy by now; I tried to be as quite as I could. She was avoiding my nipple, biting and licking everywhere but saving the best for last. My nipple was already rock hard, but the teasing made me so wet. My hand was in her soft brown hair, grabbing and pulling. Finally, Alex put my nipple in her hot awaiting mouth.

"Mmmm. Yeah baby, suck that…" I said quietly, trying to not attract the attention of customers outside the room. She did the same with my right breast, giving it the same amazing feeling. Then she forced me off her lap and against the wall, kissing her way down my stomach.

I wanted her mouth on my pussy so bad. I started to push her head down. She got the message. She moved my legs far apart and then she ran her hands over my legs, toward my pussy. "Oh yeah baby, clean me up good Lexi" I said while I looked into her eyes. She had that predator look that was so hot.

She pushed my pussy lips to the side and started to blow in my hole. Then she stuck her tongue out and put the tip into my hole, teasing me. I love to tease, but I don't like to be teased. I grabbed a handful of her brown hair and pulled her to my pussy. She moaned and shoved her tongue in my pussy. She put her tanned arms around my thighs, which felt so nice. She put her thumb on my clit and put pressure. With her doing that and her tongue in my pussy, I was reaching my climax. I started to moan uncontrollably, now not caring who heard. Soon I came in her mouth. She then trailed kisses from inside my thighs to up my body until she reached my face. "Baby, you know we weren't supposed to have sex this month until we're married." I breathed. Peppering kisses down my jaw, she eventually reached my lips. "It's your fault." She mumbled. Alex forced her lips on mine, and her tongue darted in, allowing me to taste my own juices.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

When we'd finished in the changing room, Mitchie went to the counter and paid for her stuff. She got the bikinis she tried on as well as white panties that read 'sexy little bride' on the bum, white panties with a mesh veil at the back, blue panties with 'tied the knot' written across the bum, a strapless blue lace push-up bra, a pink and white striped push-up bra, a pink push-up bra with white lace covering a majority of it and a green bow resting under the bust, a light brown-beige crochet tank top, a slightly revealing pink top which is lightly embellished around the breasts and a white eyelet cinch-waist top.

After Mitchie's paid, I grabbed some of her bags as well as all of mine and we headed to the car. I drove to Pizza Hut on the way home, getting a large chicken and ham pizza as well and 2 portions of fries. I drove home where we enjoyed the pizza with a glass of wine each. "Thank you for an amazing day." Mitchie said, winking at me. I shook my head smirking before lightly kissing her, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Clothes;**

**Urban Outfitters (on polyvore): ** c g i / s e t ? i d = 7**  
Vans ****(on polyvore)**: c g i / s e t ? i d = 1**  
Hollister ****(on polyvore)**: c g i / s e t ? i d = 8**  
Abercrombie & Fitch ****(on polyvore)**: c g i / s e t ? i d = 9**  
Aldo ****(on polyvore)**: c g i / s e t ? i d = 3**  
Victoria's Secret ****(on polyvore)**: c g i / s e t ? i d = 8

**Outfits ****(on polyvore)**: c g i / s e t ? i d = 9

**I hope you guys enjoyed the eleventh chapter. **

**Tell me what you guys thought of the sex scene, it'll be the only sex scene in the story.**

**Remember, the quicker you guys review the quicker the chapters are uploaded!**

**- Georgia**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the eleventh chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is the twelfth chapter of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

11th August

**Alex's POV**

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

I moved my arm from around Mitchie's waist and pressed the snooze button on the alarm. Moving back to snuggle into Mitchie, I nuzzled my nose into her neck. "Time to get up baby girl." I mumbled. Her eyes fluttered open as she stretched her arms, groaning slightly. She rested her right one around my neck with her fingers running through my hair, massaging it. "What time are we meeting them there?" she asked, removing her fingers from my hair and turning around in my arms. Mitchie mumbled something incomprehensible in response. "Babe, I know its 4am but you do need to speak English. I didn't magically learn mumble overnight, you know." I said. She rolled her eyes and giggled. She replied, this time more comprehensible, "I said, about 8am." My eyes widened, "WHAT?! Why are we getting up at 4am then?" Mitchie winced at my yelling, "Because it takes 2 hours to get there and the other 2 hours will be spent getting ready since God knows what time you'll get out of bed." She moved out of my embrace and walked over to the wardrobe. She picked out a white crop top with two swans decorating the front and brown shorts with the braces hanging down, grabbed her underwear and left the room to get changed.

When she left the room, I rolled out of bed and rummaged in the wardrobe looking for something to wear. I finally chose a blue and white striped vest with dark denim jeans. I quickly got dressed and headed downstairs, grabbing my white sandals on the way. I grabbed a pan along with some ingredients and started to make chocolate chip pancakes.

**Mitchie's POV**

Just when I'd finished getting dressed, I smelt pancakes from downstairs. Shoving my dirty clothes in the hamper, I hurried down the stairs. When I reached the kitchen, I saw Alex standing in front of the oven. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, "That smells delicious baby." Alex's left hand reached up to her left eye, rubbing it slightly, before replying, "Thanks. Now go and sit down, I'll bring it over to you." I let go of her and sat myself on a stool by the breakfast bar.

After we'd eaten the delicious pancakes, I grabbed my bag and opened the front door waiting for Alex. She shortly finished the dishes and hurried through the door. I locked up and got into the driver's side of the car, peeling out of the driveway.

x o x Delena x o x

Scanning the park entrance, I quickly found the group of figures I was looking for. I grasped Alex's hand and walked over to them. When Alex noticed Justin, she straight away started insulting him. "What's up with the nerd shorts?" she voiced, cocking her head to the side with a smirk planted on her face. Justin ignored her remark and pulled her in a hug which she unhappily pulled away from. "I don't want your nerd germs on me," she quipped. Justin rolled his eyes before focusing his attention to me whilst Alex greeted Max with a handshake. "How do you put up with her?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "She's not like that to me." He rolled his eyes again, "Of course she isn't." He pulled me into a hug before I heard someone clear their throat from behind me.

I let go and whipped my head around, seeing Bella. "What do you think you're doing to _my_ boyfriend?" I rolled my eyes, "Hey Bella." I pulled her into a hug which she happily accepted. "You know I nearly shit myself thinking you were one of Justin's friends." I stated. She waggled a finger at me, "No swearing in front of the kids. I swear your turning into Alex." I shook my head, "I'm nicer to Justin than she is." She opened her mouth to protest before she nodded her head, "That could not be more true."

"I am nice to Justin." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Alex standing there with a hand on her hip. I rolled my eyes walking towards her, "Yes of course you are." "Hey Isabella." Alex said upon noticing her brother's girlfriend. "Hey Alexandra." She replied. I walked away as they started a conversation.

Noticing Kayla was standing on her own, I walked over to her. "Hey, where's Max?" I asked her. She pointed behind me. I turned around seeing that Max had Jim and Bob in headlocks. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Kayla. "Are you okay?" I asked, concerned. She nodded, "I guess." I scrunched my eyebrows, "What's he done now?" she vigorously shook her head, "Nothing," "It's just that we don't spend much time together now," She finished sadly. I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean?" "He spends more time with his family now than when we started dating." I gave her a small smile, "Were you hoping to spend time with him today?" She nodded her head. "How about I talk to Max, and you guys can walk around on your own?" I asked her. Her eyes widened, "You'd do that?" I nodded my head, "Yeah. I know what it's like to miss spending time with the one you love." She pulled me into a tight hug, "Thank you Mitchie." I shook my head, "No problem. Go and talk to Bella or someone whilst I talk to Max."

I walked over to Max and pulled him away from the boys. "Hey Mitch." I smiled at him, "Hey Max, I need to talk to you." His eyes widened. I shook my head, "It's not about Alex." He let out a sigh, "Well that's good." I giggled. "It's about Kayla." He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What about her?" I leant closer to him and whispered, "She feels like you guys don't spend time together anymore." Max just blinked at me. "She wants to spend the day with you, only you. So I said that both of you could walk around together as opposed to with the rest of us." He gave a small smile, "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "Thanks Mitch. You know why I haven't spent as much time with her?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I'm planning on proposing to her." My eyes widened and a huge grin spread across my face. "That's so cute!" I exclaimed quite loudly, catching everyone's attention. Max shushed me and waved at everyone, telling them that there was nothing to see here. "Oh my god, that is amazing news!" I said quietly. He nodded his head, "And today is now the perfect day to do it." I pulled him into a tight hug. "Good luck." I said before walking away.

As I walked over to Alex, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. "Hey Michelle." The voice whispered into my ear. I elbowed him in the ribs before exclaiming, "Aiden! Don't do that!" He chuckled before turning me around in his arms and giving me a tight hug. "So how's my little sis doing?" I smiled at him, "She's doing fine. How are you and the kids?" He shrugged, "Same old same old. Mia took them for the say claiming that 'it'll be safer for them'." He rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "Well it is true, I mean I nearly died the first and only time you babysat me." I said, giggling at the memory. Aiden lightly punched my arm, "Hey I didn't know that you were scared of small spaces." I raised an eyebrow, "Still not broadened your vocabulary." He just glared at me. "So where is this gorgeous fiancée of yours that I still don't have the pleasure of meeting yet." He asked, looking around.

Scanning the crowd I saw Jim and Bob messing around with Max, Justin talking to Kayla and Alex still in a conversation with Bella. "LEXI!" I shouted. Both she and Bella turned to look at me. I motioned for Alex to come over. She stood next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist. "'Sup gorgeous girl." I looked at Aiden, "This is Alex." He stuck a hand out, waiting for Alex to shake it. "I'm Aiden, Mitchie's older brother." Alex shook his hand, "Ah. It's great to meet you dude." Aiden looked at me. "Yes she's more a tomboy than a girly girl." He looked back at Alex, "I think we'll get on really well…as long as you don't hurt my baby sis." He fake glared at her. "I'm marrying the girl; I hardly think I'm going to hurt her now." I gasped, "I do have a name." Alex nodded smirking, "I know you do Michelle." I glared at her, "Don't Alexandra." Aiden chuckled at us. "Shall we go in before it gets packed? " Alex nodded before shouting, "LETS GO." She grabbed my hand, dragging me into Disneyland. I grabbed Aiden's hand as I was dragged, pulling him in as well.

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

It was now lunch time and we were all sat in a small café. Mitchie was sat on my lap, engaged in a conversation with Justin. Since Max and Kayla were nowhere to be seen, Bella had taken Jim and Bob to the toilet and Aiden was chatting up a girl, I was bored. I decided to mess with Mitchie. I moved a hand from her waist to her knee, rubbing her upper leg. She just ignored me. I moved further up her leg and stopped at the edge of her shorts. I let a few fingers slip under the material and drop down to touch her inner thigh. I moved my hand even further up inside her shorts but was stopped by Mitchie placing a hand on mine. She turned to look at me, "Don't," before turning back to Justin. Taking my hand out from her shorts, I rested my head on her back and groaned quietly. Soon enough, everyone –but Max and Kayla- returned and we left the café.

x o x Delena x o x

It was now 7pm and we were all leaving the park. Max and Kayla eventually caught up with us just as we were walking out. When they walked up to us, Kayla pulled Mitchie from my arms into a tight hug, whispering something in her ear. Mitchie pulled away from the hug and giggled in response to whatever was whispered in her ear. I glared at them before catching up with Aiden. _Don't get jealous. _I repeated to myself…it didn't work. I was officially jealous of my brothers' girlfriend. Aiden slung an arm around my shoulder when he noticed my facial expressions. "Don't be jealous Alex."

I hugged everyone before headed to the car. I got in and waited for Mitchie. Bored, I turned on the radio and drummed along on the steering wheel. The song ended and a familiar one started.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
Now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are, so close  
Yet so far , haven't I passed the test?  
When will you realise  
Baby, I'm not like the rest_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break  
Oh yeah_

_On Sunday, you went home alone  
There were tears in your eyes  
I called your cell phone, my love  
But you did not reply_

_The world is ours, if you want it  
We can take it, if you just take my hand  
There's no turning back now  
Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong  
Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Give your heart a break  
Oh yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips  
And our hearts beat as one  
But you slip right out of my fingertips  
Everytime you run, woah-oh-woah-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart  
I wanna give your heart a break  
I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake  
There's just one life to live  
And there's no time to wait, to waste  
So let me give your heart a break_

_Cuz you've been hurt before  
I can see it in your eyes  
You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise  
Don't wanna break your heart  
Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache  
So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

_There's just so much you can take  
Give your heart a break  
Let me give your heart a break  
Your heart a break  
Oh yeah_

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love_

By the end of the song, Mitchie was on her way to the car. She got in, shut the door and put her seat belt on. I unbuckled my seat belt leant over to her and gave her a deep passionate kiss. We pulled away breathless. My eyes flicked from her eyes to her lips and back to her eyes. "I love you," I whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

**Outfits on polyvore: ** c g i / s e t ? i d = 5

**I hope you guys enjoyed the twelfth chapter. **

**The song as you all should know is Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato. I'm quite proud of myself since I typed it from ear. It took about 30 minutes!**

**Who likes Aiden, Bella and Kayla?**

**- Georgia**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the twelfth chapter. This chapter is quite suggestive but not quite M rated. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is chapter thirteen of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

12th August

**Mitchie's POV**

Opening the front door with my key, I shouted in, "ALEX! COME AND HELP ME BRING THIS SHOPPING IN!" Seconds later, I heard footsteps jogging down the stairs. I pecked her lips before walking back to the car with Alex trailing behind. With the last bag in hand, I shut the boot and locked the car. I walked into the house, shutting the door on my way and placed the bag on the floor next to the others.

"Are you going to…" I started to say when I heard Alex running back up the stairs whilst shouting, "No." I rolled my eyes. Typical Alex to not want to help me to … well do anything really. I began to open the bags, placing the food into their respectable cupboards or shelves.

"Michelle." Alex said, walking down the stairs. I continued putting the shopping away. "Alexandra," I replied. Alex didn't say anything for a few minutes. I put the last bits away in the cupboards before turning around. When my eyes found Alex, my jaw hit the ground. "What are you wearing?" I asked her, leaning on the opposite side of the breakfast bar to her. "Clothes," she replied simply. I rolled my eyes and walked to beside her. "That's not clothes," I stated. She looked down at herself, "Really. Last time I checked they were." Alex turned around so her back was against the counter and pulled me towards her. I rolled my eyes at her response. She pecked my lips before sliding away, walking over to the couch with her hips swaying from side to side. I took this opportunity to check her out properly. I bit my lip. All she had on is dark denim short shorts and a light blue bra. _She's planning on teasing me. _I licked my lips and sauntered over to the couch, plopping down beside her.

Just as I sat down, I felt a hand on my bare knee. At first, she just stroked around my knee but it didn't stay that way for long, as I expected. Her hand inched up my upper leg until it was inches away from my abdomen. Her eyes continued to be glued to the television during this time. Suddenly, her hand dropped to in between my inner thighs and inched up to touch my crotch. I wondered if she could feel the heat from my centre. With her hand facing towards me, she encouraged her first two fingers to poke against my jean shorts, touching my hot centre. My breath hitched. I bit my lip to stop the moan from escaping, "Moan my name, baby." I heard Alex utter. I coarsely sucked in air through my tightly closed lips, my teeth piecing though. Her fingers increasing the pressure.. "Moan." Alex uttered again, harshly this time. Refusing to give in, I squeezed my hand so tight my knuckles turned a ghostly white. I quietly breathed out for the first time in minutes. My breath then became jagged as even more pressure was pushed against my jeans.

Alex looked at me for the first time since I'd sat on the couch. I looked out of the corner of my eye, scared that I'd give in if I looked at her fully. A smirk played on her face. When her hand moved away, I let out a quiet sigh in relief. Her head turned back to face the television again. I slid down on the couch slightly, my butt stopping inches from the edge. I glanced at the television to see what it was the Alex was watching. _Friends, of course it would be. _

**Alex's POV**

_Damn, why isn't she giving in. Normally we'd have had amazing sex by now. Wait. She's sticking to that stupid 'no sex for a month' rule, isn't she? It's time to turn it up a notch._

I relocated my hand from my lap to her stomach, sliding it down to the top of her shorts. I slipped my hand between her skin and the denim fabric. Inching down, I soon found out that she had no panties on. I was getting wetter and wetter by the minute. I glanced at Mitchie's face to see she had a smirk on her face. I mentally shook my head, and returned to what I was doing. I moved my hand further down until I felt the edge of her pussy. I licked my lips in anticipation, wondering what would happen next. Leaning towards her, I placed my lips on her neck, kissing her sweet spot. At the same time, I swapped my hands around to make myself more comfortable in my new position.

**Mitchie's POV**

As Alex inched further down, I held in a moan, not wanting to give in. She pressed her lips harder against my neck, sucking my sweet spot. I knew there would be a hickey there later. I bit my lip again. Her fingers fondled with my pussy before she pushed 2 fingers in. Her fingers slipped in quite easily, considering how wet I was. Not being able to contain it anymore, I pulled away from her grasp and stormed up the stairs.

_If she thinks she can mess with me and get away with it then she's got another thing coming._

* * *

**Outfits on polyvore: ** c g i / s e t ? i d = 9

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for it being quite short, I honestly couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**- Georgia**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the thirteenth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is chapter fourteen of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

13th August

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex spent the whole of last night trying to talk to me but I just ignored her. Little did she know, I was faking the anger. She always gets away with the teasing since I never stop her nor do I normally give in. I know that she won the bet and that she gets to tease me for a whole month but does that mean I can't have a little fun with it? It took me a while to plan what to do today but I eventually thought of something. I have my own revenge so Alex better watch out.

I chose to sleep in the spare room as part of my plan. Honestly, I didn't get much sleep. I missed being in her embrace. But hopefully it won't happen again tonight. I got out of the bed and snuck into our room, hoping to grab some clothes before Alex could see me. Just as I was about to walk out of the room, I heard a wolf-whistle. I turned around, faking a cold look. "Well hello there sexy lady." She declared, a small smirk played on her lips. I rolled my eyes, real not fake. I spun around sharply, allowing my hair to smack against my back, and walked out of the room making sure I swung my hips.

Leaving the bathroom, I bumped into Alex. I walked around her, and headed down stairs. I heard her groan behind me. I laughed to myself. _Man she doesn't know what she's let herself it to. _Whilst waiting for my sausage to cook, I took this chance to see what I'd taken out of my wardrobe. I stifled a laugh. I'd taken a pair of grey running shorts which hung loose on my hips and a tight mustardy yellow vest top, my bra clearly visible at the side. The best outfit I could've picked for today. I glanced back at the top thinking to myself, _why on earth did I buy this colour vest?_ I sighed, shaking my head. I made my sausage buttie **(scouse for sandwich) **and took a seat at the breakfast bar. Upon hearing Alex's feet padding down the stairs, I turned around to see her wearing a dark floral boob tube dress with a red ribbon around the waist. I raised my eyebrows at her before resuming eating.

x o x Delena x o x

It was now 4:39pm and Alex had been out of the house for over 2 hours. I sighed to myself. _What could she possibly be doing? _Not knowing what to do, I decided to walk around the house. When I walked past Alex's art room, I cocked my head to the side. Turning around, I opened the door and crept in. I shut the door again before turning around to see the room. My eyes lit up. _Whoa. _It was like a sea of me. Roughly 20 pictures of me were scattered around the room, some propped up whilst others were laid down or hung on the wall. I ran my fingers across the one on the easel. She'd drawn a landscape image of a fairground with people scattered around. Looking closely, I saw a couple holding hands. I looked at the background in more detail before I recognised it. "The day we met." I muttered to myself. The clothes had yet to be sketched and coloured but more or less everything else had been drawn in. I tilted my head, smiling at the memory.

"I remember that day as clear as anything." I heard a voice say from behind me. Spinning around, I saw Alex leaning against the door frame. Her left eyebrow raised slightly and her right hand hidden behind her back. Pushing herself off, she strolled towards me. I curiously tried to look at what she was hiding. She used her right hand to place a fallen strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled slightly, looking down to the side. A hand cupped my chin, bringing it up to face her. She placed her lips on mine in a small kiss. Pulling away she mumbled, "I'm sorry." Her left hand moved from behind her back to reveal a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates. I seized them from Alex's hands. "They have meanings," Alex said, motioning to the flowers. I studied them carefully as I figured out the meanings.

The red rose meaning "I love you", the white rose meaning "I am worthy of you", the pink rose meaning perfect happiness, the yellow rose meaning joy, the orange rose meaning fascination, the lavender rose meaning love at first sight, the coral rose meaning desire, the deep burgundy rose meaning unconscious beauty, the yellow with red tip rose meaning falling in love, the peach rose meaning appreciation and the light pink rose meaning admiration.

When I counted the amount of roses, I realised there were 11. "Eleven roses assures the recipient they are truly and deeply loved," I recited, remembering it from a book I'd read a few years ago. I looked up at Alex, "Alex…" I was stopped by a pair of lips lightly touching mine. "I'll always love you," she murmured against my lips before pulling away. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Alex lifted a hand and used the pad of her thumb to wipe it away. "And I'll always love you too," I stated, entwining our fingers.

* * *

**Outfits on polyvore: ** c g i / s e t ? i d = 0

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I have researched the rose meanings and picked the best 1 meaning for each rose****.**

**Who thought Alex was sweet in this chapter? *shoots hand up* I did!**

**- Georgia**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the fourteenth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is chapter fifteen of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

14th August

**Mitchie's POV**

Alex pulled away from our make-out session. "Baby, we need to go. Fittings to go to, remember." She said to me whilst I groaned at the loss of contact. "Can't we skip it?" I whined, wanting to continue kissing. She shook my head, "No Mitch. But we can continue this late." She winked at me whilst I pouted slightly before helping me get down off the breakfast bar. Alex grabbed her bag and opened the front door. "Do you want me to drive you there?" she asked me. I grabbed my bag, shaking my head. "No its okay, I'll take my car." She pecked my lips before jogging to her car. I locked the house and got into my car, putting my bag on the floor in front of the passenger seat.

I picked up the girls before heading to the bridal shop. The assistant instantly recognise me and lead me to an empty dressing room. I told the girls to put on their bridesmaid dresses whilst I put my dress on. When I got it on, the assistant fetched the girls before getting the dressmaker. All of our dresses needed adjusting. The dressmaker walked into the dressing room and told me to stand on the circular stand in the middle of the room. She pinned up my dress and took it in from the side. "Take the dress off and I'll get it fixed for you now." She told me. Whilst the girls had their dresses altered, I took mine off and gave it to the assistant whom took it to the dressmakers' office. I sat in a chair waiting for the girls to finish off.

About 5 minutes later, the girls were finished. "You can wait in here whilst Mary does the dresses. It shouldn't take too long." The assistant said, planting a fake smile on her face. I thanked her and she left the room.

An hour later, my dress was done. I tried in on again to make sure it fit. Confirming it was perfect fit, I gave it back to the assistant whom wrapped it up in a box ready to take home. Not long after, the bridesmaid dresses were finished. Margaret, Tess and Caitlin put them on again. Like mine, they were perfect fit. Whilst the assistant wrapped them up, the girls got changed into their own clothes. I grabbed the bag of boxes, thanked Mary and the assistance before leaving the shop. I put the bag in the boot and headed to a nearby restaurant where we had some lunch.

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

I pulled away from our passionate make-out session. "Baby, we need to go. Fittings to go to, remember." I told Mitchie whom was currently groaning. "Can't we skip it?" she whined. I shook my head, "No Mitch. But we can continue this later." I winked at her before helping her get down off the breakfast bar. I grabbed my bag and opened the front door. "Do you want me to drive you there?" I asked. Mitchie shook her head, "No its okay, I'll take my car." I pecked her lips before leaving her to lock the house.

Jumping in my car, I threw my bag onto the passenger seat and my phone into the box in front of the gearstick. I drove straight to the shop, meeting Harper and the boys there. Upon entering the shop, I quickly spotted Harper with Jim and Bob. I strolled over to them, giving Harper a hug and high-fiving the boys.

We walked towards our fitting room and put on our outfits ready for them to be altered. Mine and Harper's outfits were okay but the boy's had to have theirs taken in. After they were done, we thanked the staff and left the store. I hugged Harper goodbye, put the boys in my car and drove out of the car park. To treat them for being so good, I took them to McDonalds.

"What do you guys want?" I asked them as I drove into the queue for the drive-in. "Chicken nugget happy meal with strawberry milkshake," Jim replied. "Burger with chips and banana milkshake please," Bob responded.

After getting their meals, I drove them home. Pulling up in front of Justin's house, I beeped the horn. Justin opened the door and stormed over to the car. "Seriously Alex!" I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. I took the boys out of the car and handed them to Justin. "Better?" I retorted. He scowled at me and stormed into the house. I giggled, jumping in the car again to head back home.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**I know this was quite a boring chapter but tell me what you thought of it anyway.**

**- Georgia**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the fifteenth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is chapter sixteen of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

15th August

**Alex's POV**

**Woof woof. Woof woof.**

Groaning, I woke up to the sound of Sasha barking. I slowly pried my eyes open and looked on the floor to my right. Sitting there was the white fluff ball that I really do love, just not at times like this. "Fuck off Sasha," I mumbled, leaning back into Mitchie's side. I felt an elbow roughly prod me in my ribs. "Oww," I groaned, "What the fuck was that for?" "Don't be so horrible to Sasha," Mitchie said before turning around, leaning over me to pick her up. She placed Sasha in front of her on the bed, stroking her snowy white coat. Sasha snuggled in beneath Mitchie's breasts. "See, she doesn't mean no harm." I rolled my eyes, "This is coming from the girl who left because of the fluff ball's shit." Mitchie elbowed my ribs again. "QUIT DOING THAT," I cried, rubbing said spot. "I'm going to have a bruise now." I pouted. She just giggled and continued to run her fingers through Sasha's fur. "I've learnt to love her, and you should learn to not be so horrible to her." Mitchie said before rolling out of bed with Sasha in her arms. She left the room and headed downstairs. "That girl will be the death of me," I muttered to myself whilst rubbing my eyes.

Not even 5 minutes later I heard Mitchie shouting up the stairs. "ALEXANDRA, GET THAT SEXY ASS OF YOURS OUT OF BED!" I groaned loudly, shutting my eyes tightly. Seconds later, I felt a moist tongue licking my face. I opened my right eye a crack to see Sasha standing on the bed. "Sasha!" I groaned. I pushed her away slightly, sat up and crawled out of bed. Grabbing Sasha, I stumbled down the stairs. Putting Sasha on the floor, I walked over to Mitchie who turned around and gave Sasha a treat. "Good girl Sash." She ruffled the fur on her head before standing up again.

Wrapping my arms around her dainty waist and resting my chin on her shoulder, I watched her as she cooked. Taking her eyes off the food for a second, she looked at me before saying, "Took your time getting out of bed, didn't you." I rolled my eyes before closing them, "I'm tired, sue me." Mitchie giggled before dishing out the food. She pressed her ass against me, causing me to open my eyes. "Sit." I reluctantly moved out of Mitchie's embrace and sat on a stool. Mitchie set a plate in front of me before sitting on the stool beside me. "Thanks," I mumbled, yawning.

x o x Delena x o x

"Alex," Mitchie pleaded, pulling on my hand. "Come on, we need to pack. It's 3:29pm, we leave in less than 12 hours!" I exhaled, giving in to Mitchie. She dragged me up the stairs and into our room, Sasha following shortly behind.

On our bed lay two suitcases; one black and red, the other purple and pink. Grabbing the bags of clothes from a few days ago, I opened them up and sorted them into outfits. Getting other clothes from my wardrobe, I completed my outfits. I added shoes and jewellery. I put the jewellery in a bag, folded my clothes and grabbed my make-up bag. I placed them into the case along with my bikinis, underwear and pyjamas.

Glancing at the clock I saw that it's 8:39pm. I shut my case and looked at Mitchie to see that she was still packing. "How are you still packing?" I asked her in disbelief. She shrugged her shoulders. Whilst she was finishing off, I decided to do my hand luggage. "Babe, can I use your Ted Baker bag?" I asked, rooting through the box of bags. "Which one?" she responded, looking up from her suitcase. I pulled out a white bag with a black bow at the top and 'Ted Baker, London' written at the bottom. "This one," I said, showing her the bag. She nodded her head and resumed packing. "Thanks babe," I answered before putting the box back away in the wardrobe.

Grabbing my iPod, headphones, book, sweets and my purse, I placed them into the bag before hanging it on my suitcase. Mitchie eventually finished her packing and was now onto her hand luggage. I grabbed my chargers, putting them into my case. I carried my case and bag down the stairs, leaving it by the door. I ran back up the stairs, two steps at a time, and burst into the bedroom. "Done yet Mitch?" She nodded her head. I grabbed her case whilst she took her bag, and carried them downstairs placing it beside mine.

Mitchie placed her bag on her case then faced me, wrapping her arms around my waist with her head resting on my chest. I placed a hand in her hair and another on her back, rubbing it slowly. "Tired baby?" I asked her. She nodded her head. I grabbed her legs and carried her up stairs. Sitting her on the bed, I went to shut the door and get changed into my pyjamas. Mitchie looked at me tiredly, wanting me to change her as well.

After I'd put her pyjamas on her we got into bed; Mitchie resting her head on my chest with an arm slung around my torso. "Goodnight gorgeous, goodnight Sasha." I mumbled, kissing Mitchie's hair. Sasha barked goodnight. "I love you sexy Lexi," Mitchie murmured just as she fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave a review (even one worded responses), they make me happy :)**

**Who remembers 'sexy Lexi' from the bet? ;)**

**- Georgia**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys,**

**I'm glad you enjoyed the sixteenth chapter. Any clothes or outfits mentioned in the chapter, the link for it will be in the end authors' note. **

**Anyway, here is chapter seventeen of "The Result".**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything but the plot and characters you don't recognise.**

* * *

16th August

**Mitchie's POV**

"Hurry up Lex," I shouted behind me. "I'm … try … ing." Alex cried between breaths. We were currently walking through the airport car park at 1:18am. Stupidly, Alex parked at the opposite side to the entrance so we'd spent the last 20 minutes weaving through all the cars. I walked through the doors with Alex trailing behind me. She eventually caught up with me when I got into the queue for the check in.

Around 2 hours later, we finally checked in. Now I was sat in the departures lounge while Alex mooched around the shops. I had my headphones in with my iPod on shuffle. One song ended and a favourite of mine started.

_A baby moonlight, hits the spotlight,  
I'm on my flight to take you away.  
I'm feeling so free, you're makin' me crazy,  
That's what you do, that's what you do, let's go now._

_A lickety split, a girl in a bit  
As she falls in a pit saying "hello darling"  
Twisted insanity, falling humanity,  
All that I want is some tranquility,_

_Do you hear me? Do you hear me?  
Well come on boy._

_Oh, come on and take me to the other side,  
I'm gonna wait for when I look into your eyes  
I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash  
And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash._

_It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,  
We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
So don't look back or else we're gonna crash  
And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash._

Half way through the song, Alex plopped down beside me. "What are you listening to?" She asked just as she took my right ear bud and placed it into her right ear. She smirked at me. I looked at her and noticed that she was mouthing the lyrics.

_Like the first kiss with the sweet list,  
Of some love songs, oh yeah.  
With this melody fallin' over me,  
It makes me weak so damn weak, so let's go now._

_A lickety split, a girl in a bit_  
_As she falls in a pit saying "hello darling"_  
_Twisted insanity, falling humanity,_  
_All that I want is some tranquility,_

_Do you hear me? Do you hear me?  
Well come on boy._

_Oh, come on and take me to the other side,  
I'm gonna wait for when I look into your eyes  
I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash  
And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash._

_It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,  
We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
So don't look back or else we're gonna crash  
And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash._

_Lalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lala lalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lalalalalalala  
Lala lalala  
So let's go now_

_Oh, come on and take me to the other side,  
I'm gonna wait for when I look into your eyes  
I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash  
And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash._

_It's up to you and I don't wanna give you clues,  
We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose,  
So don't look back or else we're gonna crash  
And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash,  
Whiplash, whiplash, whiplash, whiplash, whiplash._

When the song finished, I turned my iPod off and put it back in my bag along with my headphones. "What did you get?" I asked Alex when I noticed that she had a couple of bags in hand. She shrugged her shoulders, "Stuff." I tilted my head slightly to the left, raised my left eyebrow and looked at her blankly. "Magazines, food, shit like that." I rolled my eyes, "Quit cursing, there are innocent ears around." She playfully stuck her tongue at me, "I'd give you the birdy as well but I don't think that'll go down well with the parents or elderly around here." Scrunching my face up in confusion, I asked, "The birdy?" Alex nodded her head, "Yeah. The birdy." I gave her the what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about face, "What the fuck is that?" I whispered 'fuck' since I don't fancy getting abused at half three in the morning. She raised an eyebrow as she replied, "The birdy. You know, the kiddie word for the middle finger." I looked at her in disbelief, "What?" She just looked at me, "It's a real word you know."

To prove her point she grabbed a little boy who ran past, "Hey what is the birdy?" The little boy whispered something to her before running off. "What did he say?" I asked her. Alex tried to stifle her laughter, "He said that he's not allowed to do that here because it's naughty." I shook my head slightly, "I still don't believe you but you're not going to harass any more kids to prove that ridiculous point."

Alex was still trying to convince me that 'the birdy' is real…she was failing. A few minutes later, it was announced that our gate would be open in 5 minutes. We grabbed our bags, entwined our fingers, and walked over to security. By the time we got to our gate, they'd started letting people on. We joined the queue, stealing kisses whilst waiting. I was actually quite glad that our family wouldn't be flying over for another 9 days. It meant that we'd be able to sort out a majority of the wedding plans and have some time to ourselves before they arrived. We were finally nearly at the front of the queue. Alex let go of my hand and placed it around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

Just as I rested my head on her shoulder, I heard a chorus of awes. Turning around, I saw a group of girls sat on the floor looking at us. I smiled at them before looking back at Alex, "Lex. I think those girls are staring at us." Alex turned to look at them before turning back to me, "Well who wouldn't. We are the sexiest couple here." She winked at me before kissing my forehead, causing another series of awes. I giggled, burying my head in her shoulder. "Mitch," I heard Alex murmur. She motioned behind me. I turned and saw the girls walking over to us. I looked at Alex in confusion to which she responded by shrugging her shoulders.

"Excuse me," a brunette said. "Yeah?" Alex asked. "Can I just say that you guys are so damn adorable," a blonde said. "Yeah, like totally cute!" a redhead said. "Uhh thanks," I replied. "Where are you guys headed to?" another brunette asked, "If you don't mind me asking." Alex shook her head, "No not at all. We're going to the Dominican Republic." "Whoa, that's so cool!" the redhead responded, the other girls nodding in agreement. "Special occasion?" a black haired girl asked. "Yeah, we're getting married there." I stated, showing them my ring. The 5 girls awed whilst looking at the ring. "We better let you guys go," the first brunette said. "Yeah, congratulations." The redhead replied. "Have fun," the black haired girl said. The blonde was the last to walk away, "Good luck. I hope everything works out the way you want it to." I smiled at the girls before we handed in our tickets. We boarded the plane, got in our seats and shortly took off, not before the safety speech.

x o x Delena x o x

**Alex's POV**

It was 4 hours into the flight and I was officially bored. I'd already see all the films on the plane, the games were boring and the music was shit. I lifted the armrest, the only thing separating Mitchie and I, and moved to sit on her lap. "Hey gorgeous," I said, placing my head on her shoulder. She positioned her left hand on my hip and continued to watch the movie. I picked my nails, still bored. I turned myself more towards Mitchie, snuggled into her and fell asleep. "Sweet dreams baby girl," I heard Mitchie murmur as I nodded off.

I woke up in the same position only this time Mitchie's listening to music whilst staring out of the window. I nicked her right ear bud, placing it in my left ear. Mitchie quickly reacted by placing a hand on her heart before pausing the music. "Shit Lex, you scared the life out if me," she cried. I giggled before replying, "How long was I out?" She looked at the clock on her iPod before doing some mental calculations, "6 maybe 7 hours?" My mouth swung open, "Really?!" Just as she nodded her head, the pilot made an announcement. "_We'll be arriving in 2 hours._" "Wait so have we already stopped at that other island?" Mitchie nodded her head. Both of my eyebrows raised, "Woah."

I snuggled back into Mitchie as we talked. "Hey Mitch," I said. She looked down at me, "Yeah?" I smiled at her, "I love you." Mitchie grinned at me, "I love you too." She kissed my forehead. We sat there in silence -the iPod playing quietly in the background- for the last 2 hours.

x o x Delena x o x

"Fuck, it's so hot here. It's like we're on the sun!" I exclaimed as we finally got off the plane. Mitchie walked behind me, laughing at my remark. "Babe, calm down." I just glared at her. She reached over to grab my hand but I moved it out of her reach, "you might not want to do that." She looked at me confused. I continued, "My hands a sweaty." Mitchie looked at me in disbelief, "So I can't hold your hand?" I shook my head. "Babe, it's just water. It's not the end of the world. I just wanna hold your hand." Mitchie stated, whining when she said the last sentence. I reluctantly allowed her to hold my hand. "Well isn't this nice," Mitchie said happily. I glared at her. "Okay, no need to look at me like that." She mumbled, dragging me in the direction of the luggage. When we walked into the airport, my mood brightened up. "I've never been so happy to see air con." I exclaimed. Mitchie giggled, still tugging on me.

I grabbed a trolley and stood beside Mitchie who was looking out for our cases. I took my phone out of my bag, turning it on. The first thing I did was change the time. "Babe what time is it?" I asked Mitchie. Never taking her eyes off the conveyer belt she replied, "Add 3 hours onto LA time." I thanked her and changed the time. The messaged then started pouring in. In total there were 28 texts, 10 missed calls, 13 emails and 26 notifications. I answered the most important texts; my mom, dad, Max, Justin, Caitlin, Tess and Margaret. I left the others until later. I missed calls were mainly my mom so I made a mental note to call her later. I also left the notifications and emails.

With our suitcases and bags, we made our way over to the taxi we'd booked in advance. The driver helped us put our cases in the back and opened the door to let us in. it didn't take long to get to the resort. When we arrived, Mitchie went ahead to the check in desk whilst I got our luggage and tipped the driver.

The bell boy took our cases and led us to our room. Since Mitchie had booked it, I didn't know what she'd got us. When we got to our room, the bell boy opened the door whilst saying, "The Romance Suite." When I walked in, I couldn't help but gasp.

**No-one's POV**

As you open the door, the bathroom is in front of you with the wardrobe to the right –behind the front door-. Turn left and you'll be facing the patio doors. On your left is a desk with a chest of drawers attached to it and on your right is a king size bed, swans in the shape of a heart made out of towels resting on the bed as well as red petals scatted on the bed. Walk past the bed and you'll be in the second half of the room. Now on your left is 2 wooden weaved chairs and on your right is a small hot tub like bath. Outside is tiled then grass for a few metres until it reaches an outdoor seating area. It's like a bed with a canopy for privacy. The room theme colours are mainly brown with hints of black, green and white. It's the best room you could possibly get in this resort.

**Alex's POV**

"Mitchie…this…is…amazing," I gasped. It took a while but when I finished surveying the room. I still couldn't believe it. "How much did this cost?" I asked, still in shock. Mitchie shook her head, "You don't need to know." I glanced at Mitchie before walking over to her and pulling her into a tight hug. I lifted my head up and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

**The resort: **meliacaribetropical dot com / en / index dot html

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**The song is Whiplash by Selena Gomez. It took a while to do those lyrics since different websites had different words so I had to listen by ear to try and get them right. If any are wrong, feel free to correct me. **

**Also, the whole 'the birdy' thing is real. I don't know whether it's used in America but it's here in the UK so I've added it in to my story. **

**I've been to the resort so what I described is the truth. I haven't been in the romance suite but one similar to it so that detail is also accurate. For a better picture of what the resort looks like, the link is above. To find images of the romance suite, hover your mouse over 'Rooms & Suites' and it is at the top of the drop down box.**

**- Georgia**


End file.
